Cold Shower
by Abusive Lover
Summary: Kyo Sohma has never had any luck. Especially since Haru dumped him, but he grows attached to Momiji. Will this work out with him about to be locked away? This story is packed with drama, giggles, squeals and love. SO READ AND REVIEW! KyoMiji. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! There said it, but this story plot is my own.**

**Warning: Yaoi, and Language. . . **

Sitting all alone at the picnic table watching everyone have fun. . .

This is stupid, why am I at this stupid picnic, with these stupid people! All the stupid Sohmas were here! Why did stupid Tohru and stupid Momiji plan this stupid picnic. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Why am I in such a rotten mood?

I just got dumped by Haru three days ago, we were together for three and a half months, and now it is all at lost.

Thanks to that damn rat! Yuki told me about a week ago he is in-love with me, my reply was, "I'm not gay you damn sissy!"

He seemed shocked and said, "You are dating Haru though, a guy."

Blushing I told him, "Haru is different, and even if I was gay not like I would go out with someone as spoiled as you! Haru is my love and you are nothing compared to him!"

Yuki got pissed off hearing this, and told me I would rue the day.

Whatever, I had Haru I did not care.

But I wish that did not happen. Because he took Haru, he took him away from me. Not meaning to sound like a big wuss, but I thought Haru was different. All the zodiacs are the same I guess. . . How Haru broke up with me killed me more then the actual brake up.

We were making out on the couch as we usually would do after school when he pulled away from me and told me, "You know I would never want to hurt you Kyo-Kun, but. . ." I knew what he was doing but I remained silent while he continued stabbing at my heart. ". . . you know I have always admired and love Yuki, ever since he freed me." He brushed his hand on my cheek. "So you understand why I must take this chance to be with Yuki." I slapped him hand from my cheek. He said "Please Kyo. We can still be friends like we used to be before all this."

Furious at Yuki for doing this, I never thought Rat Boy would sink this low as to take my love from me! I took this with pride. . . as in pride I mean cussing Haru out, throwing the sofa over with him in it, smashing a lamp against the wall, and going on the roof to be alone with my misery.

Looking back on that painful memory made it a lot tougher seeing Haru and Yuki making out behind the bush, a bust that was right next to picnic table I was sitting at, alone and depressed. Yuki knew I would see this which is why he did it.

He is a no-good--two-faces-spoiled-bastard! I heard him talking to Manabe saying he was going to dump Haru in a few weeks for him. But I also heard him tell Momiji he was wanting to ask out Tohru. There he goes after another person I like.

Before Haru, I was planning on asking out Tohru.

It is pointless now, she would reject me for Prince Yuki. People may think of Yuki as a kind person, but I know better.

I see his true colors. His good looks prevents anyone else from seeing what I see. He is taking everything away from my life. Why? No clue, probably a sick game to him. He makes me sick, touching my Haru like that! They were carelessly touching one another, locked in a deep passionate kiss. Makes me wanna hurl.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tohru. "Kyo-Kun. . ." she said while sitting in front of me. "are you okay?"

"Yes, I am in a cheery mood." I faked a smile, "Can't you tell?"

"Not really Kyo-Kun. . ." She gasped and says, "Um, hello Sohma-Kun, hello Haru-Kun"

This scared the living daylights out of them both! They separated quickly standing up brushing dirt off one another. Yuki said, "Hello Ms.Honda-San. Lovely day right?" Without waiting for a reply they both ran away from the awkward potion.

Tohru turned her attention back to me and said, "If you need to talk about Haru-Kun I'll listen. I want to help you Kyo-Kun." She smiled and it actually brought my spirits up a little. "Plus, you are handsome, you can get any guy you want!"

Now that ruined it. "I am not gay!" I shouted at her.

"But. . ." She didn't continue when she saw me glare at her.

Suddenly something jumped up on my back and said, "Kyooo-Kun! You should be nicer to Tohru! She is trying to help you out no need to yell!!" Great just what I need. Momiji.

"If you enjoy living your pathetic life you will get off my back!"

He whined, "But Kyo-Kun--"

Tohru cut him off, "Momiji let's go get to sweets!" Momiji jumped off my back and went prancing off with Tohru.

I know you are probably thinking I should be nicer to Momiji, but what he once told me doesn't help him any.

It was a week or so before I was going out with Haru when Momiji came barging into my room saying, "Kyo-Kun! I have some important news to tell you!" I yelled, "Get out of my room you damn brat!! You can't just come in here any damn time you want you hear me!!" "But I have something I need to tell you!" Frustrated I said, "If I listen will you then leave?" He nodded. "Fine then, but be quick about it I'm busy." That was a lie I was actually counting dots on my ceiling, what a life I live I know. He was nervous, "I have decided I want to propose to Tohru one day, but not know I need to grow up some more. . . but I thought I would tell you this so you can kind of back off. I know you like her and all but one day you will be locked up and Tohru doesn't deserve that kind of pain." Not hearing me say anything he continued, "But if you disagree when I do propose to her, I will fight you for her!" "Momiji. . . I know I will be locked up no need to bring it up, and do not threaten me in that outfit" Having said that I through him out of the room. He was wearing a light pink frilly short sleeve, orange shorts, with dotted suspender, knee high socks, and a bunny hat.

Not like a really care, what he said was the painful truth.

They came back both sitting in front of me.

Tohru said, "Kyo, we brought you some sweets" "Not hungry" Remembering what Momiji said depressed me even more. Especially with him sitting in front of me in another cute outfit of his. . . shit I am turning gay. Ew, me with Momiji, God I must be insane.

Rin sat down with us, "Kyo you are taking that brake-up pretty hard aren't you" She sighed, "Now, you know how I feel."

"No one gives a damn Rin!" I said getting more and more angry by the second.

"Aw, the poor kitten broken and alone!" Hiro laughed at Kyo, with Kisa clinging to him. Him and Kisa just started dating and Tohru couldn't stop saying "AWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Every time she sees them which is what she just did.

I yelled, "Listen you damn punk! If you do not shut the Hell up I will cut up your girlfriend's pretty little face!" Kisa started crying on Hiro and Hiro was to busy with her to yell at me.

Rin said, "Take a chill pill." Momiji said, "Yea, we are just trying to help you in your time of need!" He said sounding like he really cared. oh he does. . .

"Help Me?!" I stood up enrage, "I don't need your help! I don't need your pity! You all do not really give a damn!" I paused, " So help me God if any of you bother me about Haru or anything else I will go Sweeney Todd on you all!" Movie I saw with Haru curled up on the couch with him I said this loud enough for all the Sohma family to hear. Everyone was stunned into silence. Even Yuki. Haru was just looking at me, disowning me with those purple tinted eyes. Shigure said, "Kyo quit being such a baby about the brake-up! Just--" He shut up when Hatori and Ayame covered his mouth.

Haru walked to me, "Kyo-Kun, I think we should talk about this."

I yelled holding back tears, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran towards the woods, not looking back I just kept running and running until I saw. . .

Okay that was Chapter One! Please Review this!! It is my first fan fiction.

3 - Abusive Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the creator of Fruits Basket just another loser fan.**

**I also write to keep my sanity!**

What I saw made my blood run cold, Akito Sohma.

There he was grinning at me, he was leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You have no right to question me my poor little monster. . . I heard about the brake-up. I actually liked you and that dumb ox going out. The two most cursed together. . . Ah ha ha, how sweet! But because I am kind I will answer your question. I am here to check up on you. Yes, you. . . and by the looks of things I would just locked myself up now. You have until spring, and no one wants you so why don't you just come to me?"

"There is still time for me to win the bet though!"

"Sure there is." He starts to laugh.

His laugh made me spaz out.

"Why do you misunderstand so much? You need to remember. Remember. . . that you are a monster. And it is because you are a monster you cannot beat Yuki."

"No, that i-it is not true!" I yelled in a meek voice though.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him. "Stop it! Do not touch me!" Coldly he said, "Do not give me orders." The sound of his voice froze me. I dropped to my knees. "It's only a matter of time before you'll be confined. But that's for the best you know? If you drag anyone any further it would only end up hurting them. The best thing would be for you to not exist. But it is not like I am telling you to kill yourself. It's all right. Even when you're locked up, I'll go see you. I'll be with you. . . so you will not be lonely."

"But. . . you can't stand me. . . you hate me." I said feeling like a child.

He smiles and says, "I like you. I really do love you. . . Kyo. From now on be a good little monster during the time you have left on the "outside" He hugs me.

Kureno appears behind Akito and says, "Akito-San, if you are done we need to leave." Akito let go of me. "Please take care."

He grabbed Kureno by the arm and they walked off.

Leaving me alone. Leaving me and my tears, because I cannot hold them back any long I think I will cry right here for awhile. . .

* * *

Kureno asked me, "Akito, what did you say to Kyo?"

I grabbed a wash cloth from the car and say, "I've finished my business with him. . . I feel so sick for touching him to much. I really am a nice person for being kind to him, aren't I?"

Kureno shook his head yes, and Akito shoved him against the car door and began kissing him.

"I am a nice person, right?"

"Yes, you are Akito" He said while he pulled HER into another kiss.

**Chapter Two is completed!** **I promise this is a very interesting yaoi. . . just wait. I want to apologize also, I try my hardest, but you will find mistakes. No one is perfect. Especially not me -Abusive Lover (out)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah, blah, we all get I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Btw, this is a different style of writing. . . it is very first person and present tense, like you in Kyo's mind when this is all happening or who is thinking.**

* * *

3 hours 17 minutes and 9 seconds later.

No one Tohru was flipping out and asks, "Has anyone heard from Kyo-Kun?! Is he okay? Should we go look for him?"

Shigure laughed and pat Tohru's head, "Do not worry he will be back. Why don't you be a good little girl and put on your maid outfit and clean my room"

Yuki and Haru smacked Shigure. Hard.

"Owe! Tohru! Did you see what they just did?" He whines as he rubbed his head.

Yuki gave him his death stare and said, "Shigure you low-life you have no right to talk to Ms.Honda-San!"

Tohru laughed and says, "Do not worry, I am used to Shigure's pervy-ness."

Everyone in the room Haru,Yuki,Momiji was shocked by this comment and just ignored it.

Kyo came barging in, his eyes red, you could tell he was crying. No one dared pointed this out.

* * *

I saw everyone staring at me, I knew they could tell I been crying, but I do not give a damn. I just went up stairs changed, and went up on the roof.

Who needs them.

I do not know how long it has been, but I heard a sound on the latter and yelled, 'Just come up here already!"

I was expecting Tohru, but it was Momiji. "What do you want?"

Slowly he says, "I was just checking up on you Kyo-Kun. . . Tohru wanted to, but I told her I wanted to more." He said this while smiling.

That made no sence so I ask, "Why?"

He was blushing and started saying, "Well, silly Kitten I care! And all of this anger has to be let out, and I want to be the one you let it out to."

"Why would I talk to you after that threat you made?" I tease him.

"Kyo-Kun! I am not joking I want to help!" He whines.

"Okay, you can help by jumping off this roof" That was mean, oh well.

"Kyo-Kun! You big meanie!!"

I sighed, his whining was annoying. . . but cute. Great I am turning into Shigure! "Fine."

Momiji smiles, "You do not look like the type of guy to get all sad about a guy. . . you sure look straight."

"Well, you look gay, but apparently not."

"You ignored the first part Kitten."

"For one, do not call me 'Kitten' and two. . . Haru is different."

"How?"

"I do not know he made me feel important. . . drop it. But I knew I should have never went out with him."

"Why?"

"Because. He was my best friend, my only friend. . . and I knew we would brake-up. Look at me, I am a monster for Christ sake! . . . and after the brake-up I knew there would be an awkward feel in the air. It sucks liking a friend, but still. Haru was a kind and sweet person. And I know I am not lucky enough to find another kind person who could like me. . ."

He was silent for awhile until I hear him yell out, "Owwweeee! I bit my lip!"

"Why are you whining to me about it." I smile at him. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" I cannot believe I said that.

Momiji turned a bright red and says, "Are you sure you are not gay?"

In a lazy tone I say, "I have no clue anymore. Love is love. Does it really make a diffrent. Gay, Straight, Bi, they are just all labels."

"That is a good point Kitten"

"Call me Kitten again I will push you off the roof!"

"But Kitten is a cute name!"

"Get away from me."

"I am sorry Ki-Kyo. I will leave you, but I am spending the night for awhile."

"Why?"

"That is a secret." He winks and leaves me.

That was the most weirdest thing I have done in awhile. Was I hitting on Momiji?

I drifted off to sleep on the roof waken up by Tohru and Momiji because they were yelling "Kitten!" Oh how someone will die. And soon.

They started giggling I jumped down and landed right in front of them.

Momiji was very impressed, "That is soooooooooooo cool!"

I mummble, "What do you two want?"

Tohru said brightly, "We are going to get ice cream with my friends Hana and Uo-Chan, and Momiji wanted you to come." When Tohru said that Momiji turned a light pink. I said sure and off we were.

Momiji and Tohru were prancing ahead, Momiji has got to be gay. Hmmm. . . if he was. Shit! If these thoughts do not leave my head I will shoot myself.

Maybe I am thinking this away because I am sad about Haru. . .

Okay. I cried over him, I am now done with him. And plus Tohru said I can have any guy.

WAIT!

I am not gay. No! I like girls. Them. . . um. . . wow. . . this is quite confusing.

"Hey Orangy!! Quit daydreaming and pay attention!" Uo says.

"It seems Kyo has something on his mind. Please do tell us what it is." Hana says in a dull voice. She creeps me out.

"It is nothing!" I stared at Momiji and he smiles at me.

BANG! I ran into the door of the ice cream parlor.

Tohru shouted, "Kyo-Kun! Are you okay?!"

"Yes."

Momiji and his cute-ness making me into a fool.

So lame.

So gay.

Tohru asks, "What flavors do you want guys?"

Everyone gave her their orders, and they all began chatting. While I just watched. Again I feel left out, again I am asking myself why I am here. Again I find myself staring at Momiji and he is staring at me. Why do I suddenly take an interest in him?

**

* * *

**

Will Kyo realize this is a beginning love for him?

**Kyo: A.L you made me a sissy!**

**AL: Yep, enjoy it.**

**Kyo: Forget you I'm going to Chapter 4!**

**AL: You do that then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To evil people who would sue me: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET/CHARACTERS!!**

**This is a yaoi so if you are homophobic click backspace, NOW!**

It has been a few weeks. . .

Momiji was still living with us. No idea why, but we cleared out Shigure's "Thinking Room" No idea it existed! and made it into Momiji's room. Which was right across from mine. Being a perv annoying. I am falling for Momiji. Life is a bitch. +sigh+

Surprising enough Yuki has not broken up with Haru. Yet. But I have a feeling it will be soon. Which makes it fun to watch Manabe walk pass Yuki and Haru and mumble bad things under his breath.

I been hanging out with Momiji, Tohru, Uo, and Hana. My only friends. Now that is sad. Real, real, sad. I am the only guy, I must be gay. Yea, Momiji is pretty much a girl, and he always talks about Tohru. . . so he is lesbian.

I grown to like Momiji, he is so. . . does not matter. He likes Tohru, and I'm about to be "confined".

But I'll enjoy the time I have on the "outside" while I can.

Momiji jumped on my back while I was walking home and says, "Kitten! Guess what?" He waited for an answer.

I gave in. "What?"

He squealed, "I have a date with Tohru-San! We are going to a movie, and we will get popcorn!" He then winked. "Maybe I will get a hug and a kiss from her, or maybe I'll tell her I love her, OR maybe all the above."

A pang of jealousy came through me, but I manage to say, "Good for you Momiji." God, I am gay, I must be. Because all I am thinking is how I can stop the date and kiss Momiji. I'm a gay perv. "What time?"

He gave a coy smile, "At 6 sharp I'm picking her up!"

"You live in the same house as her you twit!" Sometimes he does not make sence.

"So! I can still pick her up!!" He protest.

"Whatever" I threw him off my back.

"Aw, is Kitten jealous?" He teases me.

"Like I said, I am not gay!" That I think was a lie. . . but he does not need to know.

We walked the rest of the way home in complete silence. Which really did not bother me, or Momiji. He was to busy thinking about that airhead Tohru. Okay, she may be my friend but still!

When we got home Momiji hugged me and ran to his room. I went to the kitchen and got the milk, chugging it all down.

"Hey there silly Kitty."

Automatically I said, "It's Kitten." I sat down, and saw Haru. Damn it. It is still awkward between us, but I have to pretend we are friends. That all of this does not bug me. He loves another man. Yep, call me Gaylord!

"Ah, I see Kitten." He starts laughing. "Suits you."

I imminently flip him off.

"Hey, I'm sorry Kyo. . . I know this must be weird, but I really want us to be friends."

I crushed the milk carton, "Whatever."

Haru asks in a confuse tone, "So that means yes?"

"It means whatever."

"That makes no sence Kyo-Kun." He says while laughing.

I was about to yell at him when Yuki came into the room. "Haru, we need to speak. . . Kyo can you leave us?"

Haru looked confused, but I knew what he was going to do. I left the room to listen on the outside of the door.

"Haru. . . you such a kind guy, and I been having so much fun with you. . . but there is someone else. . ."

Haru's voice went weak. "But Yuki. . . I love you."

Yuki sighed and continues, "I know you do, but Haru we can still be friends like we were before this."

Yuki's words were familiar to Haru, he remembered he said that to Kyo, now he knows how hurt he was. "Okay Yuki, I understand if it is for the best of you then go do it. . ." No one said a word. . . "Who is it?"

"Manabe."

Haru says, "I hope you two can have fun with each other." I know he is trying to keep his cool and not go black.

"Thank you Haru." Yuki left the kitchen leaving Haru all alone. Wow, that brake-up went better then mine!

"Kyo. . . I know you are listening." I could tell he is depress.

I appeared in the kitchen. "Sorry Haru."

Haru wouldn't hear another word, he went crashing out of the house damaging the whole kitchen and bursting through all the doors. Say hello to Black Haru.

Shigure appeared, "How damaged my house?"

"Black Haru."

"Why is the whole world trying to destroy my house. Why?!" He said leaving the room to get drunk probably.

Wow, Black Haru sure tore this room apart. I feel sorry on the person he goes to see.

* * *

Where is that backstabber Yuki and his new lover?!

I will find them and beat the living pulp out of them both.

Hehe, maybe even rape that poor little Manabe in front of Yuki. It all depends on what I find them doing.

Spotting Yuki and Manabe at Yuki's secret base. They were holding hands, and is I had to make a guess Yuki was spouting out his love for him. Oh, this is going to be fun!

I yelled while running to Yuki, "YOU GAY LITTLE BASTARD!!"

Seeing me running to them scared Manabe, but Yuki was ready. "Haru calm down or I will have to take action."

"How can I calm down?! You spouted off things to me like love and all that bullshit!" I said throwing a punch at Yuki. He dodged it in a second.

"To be honest Haru, I only went out with you to torture Kyo. I actually to like Manabe more then I like you, he has a brain."

Manabe squealed, "Aw, you are to nice Yun-Yun!"

"Shut up you damn punk one more word out of you and it'll end your life" I threatened Manabe.

"Do not threaten my boyfriend Haru." Yuki said giving me a kick in that stomach that sent me flying up in the air.

BOOM! I can crashing down I stood up and said, "Sorry."

Yuki grabbed Manabe's hand and walked off, "Yea you should be you stupid cow." Manabe laughed at this. I am always getting laughed at or something. I should be used to it but I am not.

It always hurts hearing those words. Yuki was a great guy. . . +sigh+ time to go home. . . wait! Where is home?

Kyo now. . .

* * *

I was laying on my floor staring at the ceiling when. . .

I was laying on my floor staring at the ceiling when. . .

I was laying on my floor staring at the ceiling when. . .

"Kitten!" Momiji says barging into my room, without my permission.

"What did I say about just coming in here any damn time you please!"

"But I need your advice!"

"About?"

"My date with Tohru! How do I look? What should I do?"

"Why ask me?" I said sitting up

"Gay guys know best!" He said trying to hold back a giggle.

I throw a book at him, it hit him right in the face.

"Kyo-Kun throw a book at win!" He whined.

"Shut up you damn sissy, and listen to me." I waited for him to be quiet. . . once he was quiet he came to sit down by me. "Now your outfit looks. . . cute I guess I don't know, I am not that gay! For another thing you should act like a man. No girl wants to date a sissy man. If she did she would just go lesbian, right?"

Momiji tilted his head, "Um . . . right?"

"Good you are catching on. Now, you want to be a little romantic."

"How?"

"That's an easy one just look into her eyes, tell her how you feel for her, and just tell her what you told me. . . except the confiding part."

"What do you mean look into her eyes. I do that all the time don't I?'

I groaned, "Not in a romantic way!"

"Show me what you mean in a 'romantic way'" He moved a little closer to me.

"Okay first you lay your hand on her cheek, like this." I placed my hand on Momiji's cheek, his soft rosy cheek. I knew I was blushing. "Then, you move her a little closer to you, an inch from your lips." I moved him closer to me with the hand that was on his cheek. Our lips were now an inch apart. "Finally, you tell her anything you wanted to say, and being an inch apart makes a kiss a possible chance."

Momiji flushed a little and whispered, "Kitten, you are such a romantic I would have never guess."

I was staring at Momiji's lips, they looked soft and kissable! Oh, how I want to kiss him, but that would be bad. "I guess gay guys are just good at this."

He laughed a little. His laugh made me feel all fuzzy inside. . . great I am sound like a gay sissy! Temptation could not stop me, I went in for a kiss. Momiji was shocked by this, but he kissed me back. Without thinking I pull Momiji to my lap, still locked in a passionate kiss. The warmth of him could just melt me away, and I do not care how gay that sounds, this is Heaven.

Momiji pulled back from me. His hair was now messed up and his face redder than . . . well redder than the redest thing you can think of. He got up and did not say a word to me, and I did not say a word to him.

I just watched him shut the door.

Did I screw up?

* * *

I am not gay! No! That was just an accident! It was a mistake we were in a very romantic position. How am I going to tell Kyo this? Momiji Sohma is not gay!!

Tohru grabbed my hand and said, "You ready?"

I smiled brightly at her, "Sure thing Tohru!"

We walked out holding hands, avoiding Shigure's perv comments, and trying not to stare at Yuki and Manabe kissing each other on the kitchen counter. Let's hope kissing is all they do.

How will this date go? When I have Kyo-Kun on my mind like this. . .

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! Remember you are in Kyo's head or Momiji This is not what you are used to is it?**

**-Abusive Lover.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read the disclaimer from the other chapter, anyways this one starts off as Momiji's point of view.**

* * *

This date is not going well.

I cannot even look at Tohru without thinking about Kyo! She is trying to pretend she is having a good time, but I know she is bored.

"Momiji, is there something on your mind?" She says sounding concern.

Ha! Her first words to me since we left the house, "No, I just am not feeling well. . . I may be sick." Okay, that may be a half-lie. I am not feeling well, but I know I am not sick.

"Should I call Hatori-San?!" She says worried already.

"That's okay Tohru, do not bother Ha'ri. I just need to rest."

Saying that made me feel sorry for Tohru. I was going to tell her how I feel but I cannot. Not with Kyo on my mind. . .

* * *

Wonder how the date is going?

The thought of Momiji doing what I showed him on Tohru made my stomach feel uneasy. He is probably distracted by what I did to even realize he is on a date.

I'm a rotten person.

Me, putting a move on poor Momiji. Probably scared him for life. +Sigh+

A rotten person. . .

Hearing a knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't have my shirt on, but I was to lazy to go get one. "Come in."

It was Momiji.

He turned a shade of pink when he saw me stretched out with no shirt on, "Kyo, can I come in?" That's what he said but he was actually stuttering so it took him awhile to say it.

"Yea, I already said you could! What are you retarded?" Shit, I got sharp with him once again. Old habits die hard.

He shut the door but did not move another inch, "Um. . . what happened--"

Cutting him off I said, "A mistake I know. Sorry for pouncing on you." I did not want to hear him say it so I said it myself. "I know you like Tohru."

"Even though I left her, I still want to make memories with Tohru. I'm so selfish. I like Tohru so much!" He smiles.

"But what you did. . ."

"A mistake."

"Maybe. . ."

This was getting weird. "You can leave now."

"Okay. . . I was wondering though. . ."

"What?!" Getting mad at the innocent younger boy, but I did not care. He does not mean much to me anyways. Not for long that is.

"If you could go swimming with me tomorrow!" He realized that sounded weird, "Um. . . er. . . some other people will be there too!"

"I hate swimming."

"You do not have to swim silly Kitten! Just promise me you will go!" He says in his usual gleeful tone.

"Get out!"

Momiji did not say another word he left. I am such a jerk. I do not deserve his kindness or anyone else. . . But will I go to this event? . . . If I do I will be left out again. . . I should be used to this. . . But I am not. . .

* * *

**Short Chapter, sorry, they get longer as they go. Just have to get it warmed up hehe**

**Abusive Lover (out)**


	6. Chapter 6

**. . . you know the drill. Do not own, do not sue meh, am a loser.**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of laughter. . .

Stretching out I decided to get my swim trunks on and a button up, not like I will be swimming anyways. I hate water. Probably my zodiac that makes me hate it. . .

I slowly went down the stairs. ..

"Yo Orangy you comin' too?" Uo said, "No one told me this!"

"Yea, I guess I am going, get over it." I said not caring if I sounded like a jerk.

"Hey Tohru what is wrong with Orangy here?" She asks pointing at me.

Tohru smiled and say, "He must not be excited about going to the beach." They all started to laugh.

Ignoring them I look to see who all was here. Hana, Uo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Rin, Yuki, Manabe, and Momiji. . . there he was standing all alone. He spotted me and waved at me.

Walking over to him I says, "Hey. . . is this everyone?"

"Yea, I guess Hiro and Kisa won't come though. . . you scared them to death."

"I been meaning to apologize about that."

It was awkward.

Haru came up to us and said, "Come on guys we are heading for the bus, and you two been assigned to make sure I do not kill Yuki and Manabe."

Momiji laughed, "Haa-Kun, I will make sure you do not go black! Just hang out with us!" He jumped on Haru's back thinking good, maybe this won't be so bad.

I said, "Great now I get to babysit!"

Getting on the bus was weird, me, Momiji, and Haru went to the very back trying to ignore the stares of others, but I could not help but to feel weird.

Tohru was at the front giggling with her friends, Yuki and Manabe were talking quietly to each other, and Rin just gave us an evil glare of doom! No joking.

Haru said, "Why did Rin come if she is going to be a bitch about me being here?"

Momiji said, "Tohru wanted her to meet her friends."

I sat back and listened to Haru and Momiji caring on the conversation, they did not bother to bring me in on it. It seems once again I am left out, but this time I do not mind.

Momiji jumped up and squealed, "We are here everybody!!"

They of course already knew because it was only me, Haru, and Momiji on the bus. Even the bus driver dozed off enjoying his break.

Haru said, "I think I'm going to go talk to Rin, I cannot take her glare of doom!"

I yelled, "Don't get lost Cowboy!" He flipped me off. Good things are getting back to normal.

Momiji said, "Let's go Kitten"

He looked so adorable in his purple swim trunks with a bunny on them. . . I could not stop myself once again. Pushing Momiji against one of the bus seats I asked him an inch from him, "Do you really love Tohru?"

He was nervous I could tell, "Um . . . Kyo-Kun can w-we leave?"

I remained standing, "Not until you answer my question. Do. You. Love. Tohru?"

He started off, "Well. . . I . . . I. . . I have no clue." He said finally giving in.

I kissed him on the lips lightly and said, "Good." Grabbing his hand we went to hang out with Tohru and her friends.

Cannot believe I did that. . .

But it felt good. He does not love Tohru! Which gives me a chance with him. . . No! I will be. . . but those thoughts drifted away after I watched Tohru and Momiji running around the beach with Uo and Hana laughing. Hana laughing I have seen it all!

Haru and Rin were sitting on a lounge chair, probably talking about one another's feelings. They will be back together soon.

Yuki and Manabe were laying on a rock together. I have no idea why they even bothered coming if they are going to ignore everyone. Probably another sick game of Yuki's. To be honest I think Yuki may actually love Manabe. Because if Yuki and I are FORCED to talk to each other he only speaks of Manabe. . .

Now what was I doing? Watching, watching the life I have grown to love. The people I grew up with, the people I hate, the people I love. . . and it will all be taken away from me. . .

By spring all of this will be gone. None of my life will have mattered.

I understand that the zodiacs need me in a sense. They need to feel a percent better about themselves, and lucky me I will be the one who does it.

Once I am locked away, things will be better. For everyone. But me.

"Why are you standing before your friends and family with such feelings of regret and sorrow?" Hana sat by me and asked.

"Did you read my mind?!" asking freaked out by Hana.

"I have explained this before Kyo-Kun, I cannot read minds, but I can sense your waves, and they can tell me how you think based on your behavior."

"It's nothing. . ." I needed to distract her, "Hey Hana-Chan? Can you hear ghost waves?" Have I asked this before?

She started explaining, "Denpa waves are like people's feelings. . . rather than hearing with my ears, they come directly into my brain waves. . . just like when you think I am reading people's mind I am not. It is just the waves they give off. And even ghost give off waves, but they are to faint."

I got lost in her explanation. "I didn't ask for a frickin' dissertation!!"

She gave me a creepy smile, "But you did ask me the question and I answered it the most simple way I could. . . would you rather me explain it the other way?"

"NO!"

"Orangy stop yelling!" Uo yelled back and smacked me.

"You damn yankee! You are yelling too!!"

"I can do whatever the Hell I want!" She snapped back.

Tohru said, "Guys please calm down. . .heh heh."

Uo did hearing Tohru tell her to, but she flipped me off before doing so.

Haru yelled out, "ALL BOYS IT IS TIME FOR THE ANNUAL SWIM RACE!!"

Momiji yelled out "I'm in!!"

Yuki asked if he had to and Manabe said yes because he wanted to race.

Haru said, "Come on Kitten!"

Really didn't want to do this, but maybe if I beat Yuki at this that would count as a fight. . . so I agreed.

Tohru was at the finish line and yelled "Ready! . . . Set! . . . GO!"

And off we all swam I was head-to-head with Rat Boy, while everyone else trailed behind, Manabe being last. And Yuki said, "You can never beat me." ans sped ahead, winning only by a hair.

I yelled out, "YOU DAMN RAT!! I WILL BEAT YOU IN A FIGHT ONE DAY AND I WILL THEN BE ACCEPTED INTO THE ZODIAC FAMILY!! Akito. . ." I trailed off there because if Yuki knew about the fight then the bet was off and I would be locked away for trying to "cheat."

Yuki grabbed Manabe, "Like that will ever happen you stupid cat." He said.

Momiji patted my head, "You almost had him."

I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the bus mumbling, "Enough is not good enough for Akito. . . "

Sitting in the bus for only God knows how long everyone started coming in, sitting in the same spot as they did before. Momiji arrived on the bud on Haru's back. His innocence makes him so cute! Gay gay gay.

But this time Rin sat with us, and all three of them carrying on. Not bothering to let me in the conversation, and this did not bother me.

When we arrived back to Shigure's he was in the kitchen with Ayame and Hatori. When Yuki saw his older brother, Who looks like a giant sperm if you think about it! he grabbed Manabe and they went off. Haru said he would take Rin home, but we all knew that meant he needed someone so he would no get lost, and he didn't want to wait for Hatori to take him home. Tohru and Momiji hugged Uo and Hana goodbye, and I went to take a shower.

Hearing a knock on my door I dried off and threw some clothes on. "Come in!"

It was Momiji, "Kyo-Kun, something you said earlier has been bother me. . ."

Blushing I asked what he meant. He said, "Well. . . when you headed off to the bus you said 'Enough is not good enough for Akito' . . what did you mean by that"

"Cannot tell you." I said sitting down on the floor.

He jumped into my lap and begged. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee!"

He is so adorable I cannot resist any longer. . . Akito told me not to tell Yuki he never said Momiji. . .

**For starter I got the giant sperm thing from meh buddy Amanda. Well review, be nice this is my first time doing this. And I noticed in one chapter a line kept repeating 3 times in a row. . . sorry!! () **

**Abusive Lover**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I came up with Fruits Basket, but sadly I did not. (But I do have tons of my own stories ask my friends, they are all yuri or straight. This is my first yaoi and fan fictoin. Risky aren't I?)**

* * *

After telling Momiji about the bet. . . he hugged me not saying anything else. . .

Which did not bother me, I just enjoyed Momiji's sweet exotic smell. Which made it a lot harder when he pulled away. I let him leave.

Falling asleep I had a weird dream, no a nightmare.

It was a cage like room and I was alone in the dark crying. . . Akito was there. . .

I will not go into further details.

But I woke up crying.

Wiping away the tears I took a shower and got dressed just the normal thing nothing special about that.

I paused at the end of the stairs to hear. . .

"But Yuki-San. . . if Kyo-Kun does not beat you in a fight then he will be locked away for the rest of his life!" Momiji whined.

Coldly Yuki said, "Since when did you care? . . . Kyo-Kun needs to be locked away, it's for his own good."

Momiji let out a cry, "No that is not true! No one deserves that! Not even Kyo-Kun! . . . You sound just like Akito-San!!" He started sobbing.

Hearing Yuki leave the room I paused for a few minutes then went into the kitchen. "Hey Momiji."

He brighten up quickly and said, "Hey Kitten!" He tried to seem like he was in the best of mood but I could tell that was all a lie. Duh, I heard it all, but I will not let Momiji know.

But Yuki knows. . . does that mean?

"Momiji, do you want to go somewhere?"

He jumped up, "Where to?"

"I don't know, where would you like to go?"

"Um. . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Hurry up I do not have all day!!"

"Okay. . . the playground?"

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and off we were to the playground, what a wimpy place. Well, at lease Momiji didn't make me prance to the playground. Now, that would be uber gay. Shit! Talking like an air-headed prep!

At the playground Momiji ran for the see-saw and said, "I never went on one of these. . ." He said.

"Get on." He hopped on and I can't believe I was going to do this. . . I got on too, "When I was little me and my Shishou would play on these, the point of it is to go up and down." That sounded wrong. . . shit Shigure thinking!

We started see-sawing, of course since Momiji was a little boy I would not go up as high as him, but he was having a good time. That is all that matters to me.

Momiji's happiness.

Momiji said, "Kitten! Can we swing now? And then maybe play cobs and robbers! Oh! And sliding too!!"

Letting Momiji off the see-saw I throw him on my back and ran to the swings, Momiji was giggling and squealing yelling at me to run faster. I did, but with me running faster he flew off my back.

Worried I yelled, "I AM SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?!"

He laughed and got up and sat on the swings, "Yes my Kitten I am okay do not fret now push me!

Pushing Momiji enjoying his laughter. . . we did everything he said. . . and

Surprising enough I was having the greatest time of my life. . .

* * *

**AW! I love Kyo's soft side! He still is having trouble showing it but. . . it is getting there.**

**Abusive Lover (Who is a loser! Out!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. There I disclaimed**

**Warning Yaoi and other stuff. . .**

* * *

School days are going by to quickly. . .

Soon enough I will be locked away. . .

That is why ever since that time with Momiji at the playground it made me realize I need to enjoy all the time I can. I pretty much gave up on beating Yuki, it is as Akito says "pointless"

Plus, every time I want to fight him, I can't, Ever since Momiji told him about the bet I am afraid he might go easy on me. . . and that would shame me.

"Kitten! Why are you up so early?" Momiji yawned and rolled over. I know this may look wrong me being in Momiji's bed. But it is not what you think. . . I wish it was

Last night around seven a storm started brewing, Momiji yelled for me, and me being the gay perv I am came running to him. He was crying under the blankets, he hates storm.

I went under the covers with him and he cuddled up to me. I got lucky if it would have started raining Momiji would have had to take care of me when I was supposed to be taking care of him. But it was just heavy winds, and the power went out.

Momiji jumped up on my lap and asked me to hold him. Let me just tell you he did not have to ask twice.

We stood up talking until two in the morning. We talked about the curse, Tohru, me, and the best part. . .me and him.

Let me just say, I might have a chance. He said and I quote "Kitten. . . when I heard the storm I called out to you, I would've called out to Tohru, but I didn't. . . I do like you, a lot. The time we have been spending together has been terrific, but I am afraid"

"Of what?" I asked holding on to him tighter.

"If I get to attached to you. . . you will be leaving me one day. I do not think my heart can take that, and if you left today that would hurt me, but if you left during spring, which is in a few weeks, that would kill me. I tried to put space between us, but I JUST CAN'T DO IT!!" He started sobbing.

I kissed him gently, and from twelve through two we made out. Nothing more, but that was enough for me.

Back to present time "Kitten! Answer me!" He poked me.

I pulled him to me, "I was just thinking about last night."

Even with his back to me, I knew he was blushing. "Did I say something wrong my pet?" Teasing him was fun.

He jabbed his elbow into my stomach, it didn't hurt but it was the thought behind the jab that did. He said, "Kyo! You big meanie!"

"Ow, you have such a manly jab." I said, couldn't resist teasing him.

"I will show you manly if you don't quit teasing me!"

I turned him so he would be facing me, "Really?" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "Prove it."

Before he could do anything Shigure popped in the room with Ayame with him. Shit.

Ayame came barging in and said, "Kyon-Kyon! You nasty perv!" He said pulling Momiji away from me. Grrr. "How dare you prey on this innocent being. I knew you dated Haru-Kun, but I never thought of you as a queer! You disappoint me! And do make everything worse! You pounce on MOMIJI! His virgin mind is to innocent to comprehend what you are doing to him! HE KNOWS NO BETTER!!"

Shigure was giggling. I yelled, "AYAME! If you do not stop talking on your grave it will say 'Here lies Ayame Sohma the intense, noisy, self-centered, and acts like royalty. THANK GOD KYO SOHMA KILLED HIM!' Got it!!" Gave him an evil glare that surpasses doom.

If you can't tell I am tired of Ayame's rantings that last for hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours. . . you get what I mean.

Ayame seemed to catch my drift because he left crying on Shigure. . . wait! They took Momiji with them!!

I burst out of the door and ran downstairs and saw Shigure and Ayame talking to Momiji poor Momiji. His face was completely flushed while Shigure patted his leg, and Ayame put his arm around him. . .

"I don't think you two took my seriously." I said. "I'll be taking Momiji now."

Shigure said, "Now Kyo-Kun we were just warning Momiji the troubles of dating someone like you and. . ."

"I do not care, warn him if you want. Tell me lies, I know you were talking about me being locked up. Now. Give. Him. To. ME!" I have lost my marbles I swear!

Ayame was blabbing on about something I could not really pay attention my eyes were locked onto Momiji's. They seemed sad, lost, and concern. Am I the cause of this?

Suddenly a voice came behind me, "Ayame, let Momiji go." I turned around to see Hatori. Looking like his regular quiet and calm self.

"Okay, Tori-San!" Ayame threw, I mean THREW Momiji at me, he was about to hit the floor but I caught him.

"Momiji, we are going for a walk. And you two!" I said pointing at Ayame and Shigure. "If you dare lay another hand on Momiji you will have the gravestone of your choice." I paused. "I do not make empty threats either."

With saying that I held Momiji's hand and I dragged him out of there.

No one Hatori gave his two friends his world famous death stare. "What did you two tell Momiji-Kun?"

Shigure smiled, "Tori-San, we were just telling Momiji not to get to close to Kyo-Kun, because in less then a few weeks he will be locked away. Forever." He gave Hatori a cold smile. "We all know that this has to happen, and I do not Momiji to take this to hard."

Ayame pitched in, "We were just trying to help him!"

Hatori understood what they were trying to do, but with Shigure in on it, you know it was not a good thing. . . plus, Momiji might try to forget Kyo if he causes him to much pain. He doesn't want to be the one to do it. He liked Momiji Not that way he was a sweet kid, and still wants to do more for him.

Kyo They say think they should warn Momiji about me. Ha! They should be warning him about themselves. Why is Momiji living with us anyways? I thought he lived in the main house. . . hmmm.

Momiji leaned up on Kyo and said, "Kitten what are you thinking?"

I smiled to that question and said, "For one, that I am getting used to being call Kitten and that may scare me, and two why did you move in with Shigure?"

His face went blank, "Kitten. . . I told you that is a secret."

"Secrets, always ruin a relationship."

He sighed deeply and said, "To be honest I got kicked out. . . I did not want to tell anyone this, only Shigure knows."

"Why did you get kicked out?"

He hesitated, "You know Momo started getting curious about me. . . well. . . she found out about the curse and I had it and what my parents were doing. She was outraged. She went to my parents and told them all she knew. . . then she, she may be young but she is smart. She went to Akito. . . her memories were imminently suppressed. Now, she does not even know I am alive, I guess it is a good thing. But Akito would not let that be the end, he got angry at me. . . lucky me Ha'ri saved me. Akito was about to throw me out the window, but Ha'ri stopped him, and moved me here. . . I owe him so much for helping me. Even though he took my sister's memories I know he had to. . . "

I stopped walking and pulled Momiji into a hug, "I am glad Hatori-San saved you. I am glad you are here."

Momiji started crying.

"What are you crying about!? Did I say something wrong?!"

"I d-do not want you to l-leave me! . . . I-I am sorry! I got attached! I told myself not to, I told myself I love Tohru, but hanging out with you. . . no, I love you Kyo-Kun. You are my kitten. It is not fair you have to be locked away! Why?! It just does not make sense! I cannot believe. . ."

Interrupting him with a kiss I said, "Do not worry about this Momiji. If you want I can make this a lot easier on you. . . I can leave."

He slapped me, "Never say that!! I do not want you to leave. That is the problem, I want you to stay."

Wow, he slaps hard. "I want to stay too Momiji, but you know. . ."

"Yes, I do know!" He did something so unlike Momiji he tackled me to the ground, the dirty ground, got on top of me and. . . it was totally star trek kissing. I loved it.

I let my hands explore his soft gentle body, and he explored mine wonder what he is thinking. . .

Momiji's Thoughts

OH MEEE GOSH! THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! BUT!! I cannot help myself, Kyo-Kun . . . I love him I really do! And he has a hot body! This is so unlike me, OMG ABS!!

Kyo He is probably thinking so Corny and cheesy.

We kept on kissing and exploring, so we didn't notice Yuki, Haru, and Tohru.

"Um. . ." That was Tohru, we quickly jumped away from one another. Knowing they saw, but hoping they would pretend they didn't.

Haru started laughing, "Kyo-Kun! Momiji?"

Yuki grabbed Tohru who was still in shocked and they walked on, but I saw Yuki's face he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Haru said, "Well, Kyo-Kun, Momiji is a real looker, you better take care of him. . ." He walked away laughing.

When they were all gone I started laughing. Momiji slapped me, "Why are you laughing, that was SO embarrassing!"

Kyo said, "Yea, but it was funny. Did you see Rat Boy's face? And poor Tohru! This will be an awkward dinner! And why the Hell was Haru with them?"

Momiji blushed, "I invited Haru for dinner, and this is not good."

I laughed, "Momiji. . . I do not care what they think, that was the best kissing since the night of the storm." I gave him a smile and helped him up.

"This should be fun Kitten. Isn't Ayame and Hatori there too?" He said.

"Shit." I groaned, "Never mind this is going to be bad."

"Finally you catch on my Lil Kitten." He said, I lost it again, I pulled Momiji into a kiss and heard a squeal.

Yep, and there I see Ayame and Shigure giggling, but I do not care. I see the others but like I said I do not care I pulled him in for another kiss. Let them stare. See if I care.

* * *

**Kyo: I have lost my insanity!!**

**Momiji: I like this Kyo, +Winks+**

**Let's see what these two lovebirds will do next!!**

**Both: HEY!!**

**Abusive Lover (Out)**

**Btw, if you are Shel-lala then the chapters you have not read are about to be posted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea. . . you get that I am to much of a loser to own this. **

**But the brillant (I think so) plot is mine. (For a first everything that is)**

* * *

Momiji and I already were already at the porch. . .

Everyone in the house clears away from us. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame went into Shigure's office, where Hatori will be forced to listen to Ayame and Shigure giggle on about Momiji and me. Yuki went off somewhere, probably calling his boyfriend, Haru excused himself and went out back where I heard him laughing. That loser! And Tohru was cooking dinner trying not to go all "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" On us. . . yet.

Momiji whispers to me, "Um. . . Kitten?"

I whisper back, "Yes?"

"This is really awkward! Everyone knows. . ." Momiji says, I can tell he is not use to the thought of "us" yet. Keyword: Yet.

"So what? Why should we care?" Momiji gave me a smile. I shout out, "EVERYONE! I AM IN-LOVE WITH MOMIJI SOHMA! HALF JAPANESE AND HALF GERMAN! HE IS A TOTAL SISSY, BUT I LOVE HIM!! YES LOVE! L-O-V-E!!"

Momiji's face went completely red as he buries his face in my shirt. I hear Ayame and Shigure give out squeals of delights. If you would have just walked in this mad house, you would have thought they were having hot gay sex.

Tohru finally burst into squeals of happiness see more sex sounds, "Momiji! Kyo-Kun! I am soooooooooo happy for you two!" She grabs Momiji from me and gave him a big hug, turning him into his cute zodiac form. Picking up this white fluffy bunny I start climbing the stairs.

Tohru yells, "Sorry for turning Momiji into a bunny! I just got caught up in the mood!"

Not replying to Tohru's comment, I went into my room with the bunny cuddling him into my arms. "I like your bunny form better. . . it's cuter."

"WHAT! Am I not cute?!" His bunny self yelled at me, but it sounded more like high pitched squeals. Could barely understand it. Like I said: Cute. And I'm Kyo Sohma I do not like using those sissy words, but with him. . . I will.

"No, you are cute. It's just your zodiac form is a lot cuter. . . I was thinking earlier less annoying too, but I got that part wrong."

"Kyooooooooooo-Kun! You big meanie!!" He yells at me putting his ears in front of his bunny eyes.

Petting the soft fur of Momiji I tease him, "I get called that a lot, but do you want to know a fun fact" I do not wait for a reply, "Every time someone masturbates a bunny dies. . . I guess I killed about seven bunnies last night thinking of you."

Even as a bunny I knew when Momiji was blushing. He was thinking of the image I put into his head. Haha, I scarred him for life. Maybe I should tell him I was just joking. . . naw.

"Kitten! You are a bigger perv then Shigure!" He squeaks at me. Adorable!

Poof! Just like that Momiji was back in his regular form. Naked, and on my lap. . . yep, I'm a bigger perv then Shigure.

Momiji turns a bright red saying nothing. So I say, "To prevent rape, I will get you some clothes." Trying not to stare at the naked younger boy I think of other things. Like. . . Yuki. Yea, Yuki getting his ass beat. . . I look over at Momiji. Still bright red and hiding his "special spots" with a blanket of mine. He has such a gently body. Almost like a girl's. . . minus the boobs.

Reaching in my closet I threw some of my old smaller clothes at Momiji. "Here put those on. . . You don't have to worry, I will wait right here with my back turned to you until you are fully dressed." Even though I do not want to. But hey I am a nice-non-pervy-guy. . .

Hearing Momiji putting on my clothes quickly. Obviously embarrassed. I for the other hand was enjoying this.

"Kitten. . ." Hearing a small meek voice behind me I turn around. Speechless. Momiji was wearing some of my loose pants that were huge on him, and a t-shirt that clings from his body. I like this style on him, easier to take off his clothes if you ask me, his normal apparel probably takes forever to take off. . . I need to stop reading Shigure's book, and listening to Ayame's fantasies. . . they are really starting to get to me.

Momiji tilts his head and says, "Kitten, why are you staring?"

Shaking my head I say, "I'm just admiring my clothes on you. . . and off."

Momiji tackles me, "You perv!" he yells.

"I been thinking that a lot myself" I lightly kiss Momiji on the lips, not wanting to go further then that. . . for his and my own good.

Tohru opens the door, "Um. . .dinner" Have said that she slammed the door. Who would blame her? A innocent boy and a pervy man. Catch my drift.

I help Momiji up and ask if he wants to change, he says no. I wonder what everyone will think. . . who cares.

Shigure was the first to giggle seeing Momiji in my clothes, everyone else was a lot smarter than Shigure and ignored his choice of clothes.

Tohru can't take the silence so she says, "Haru-San! May I ask if you will be spending the night?"

He looks away from me and pays his attention to Tohru, "You already asked your question, there's no 'May I' to it and no. I will not be spending the night. A certain 'angel' invited me for dinner tonight for some odd reason. .. " He winks at me.

What he said made me wonder. Why did Momiji invite Haru over?

The room was silent again. I cannot take this! "I think I will be going up to my room. . . I am not feeling well." I stood up, but I can not get away that easy.

Shigure said, "Does Tori-San need to give you a checkup?"

Blush I said, "No! It is just a headache!"

Momiji didn't get I was faking it and starts flipping out. Tohru got my hint and whispers to Momiji that I really wasn't sick so he said, "Poor Kyooo-Kun! Let me escort you upstairs! Hehe!"

He couldn't have made it any more obvious, but none of the twits at that table pointed this out.

"It was so tense in there! Why is there so many people here!"

Momiji said, "Well. . . I had some great news I was going to share. . . "

"What?"

Sadly he said, "It does not matter now. . ."

Pushing him into my room and closing the door I said, "Momiji, tell me." My voice was firm. Just so he got I mean business.

He backed away a little, "Um. . . " I gave him a smirk. "Kitten. . . you see. . . I do not want you to feel bad or anything. . . I was going to tell everyone. . . when you were not around. . . and I kinda knew you would leave me if I was talking to Haa-Kun. . . and"

"And?"

He continues, ". . . and I wanted them to help me. Free you. I knew Hatori would want to help, and Ayame would if Hatori did. I wasn't going to let Shigure in on this. But I was going to let the rest. Tohru because, I like her, and she may come in use. Somehow. Haru, because his black side is a BIG help, and Yuki. . . because. . . you can fight him, and actually win. I want Rin to help, but she is missing. No one else would help. You. . ." He backed up a little more.

Clenching my fist I said, "Momiji, get it through your thick head! I! Do! Not! Need! Your! Help! I! Will! Not! Fight! Yuki! I! Give! Up!"

Momiji backed up into my bathroom and closed the door. . . shit. Me being a total bastard I am hurt him. Again!

I went on the outside of the bathroom door, slumping down I said, "Momiji. . . I am sorry I know you are trying to help, but . . . it is no good."

I could tell he was crying when he said, "But! You have to let me help, I want to save you. . . this may be selfish of me, but I want to save you so we can be together!"

This made me think, a future. A future with Momiji. . . no it is to much to picture. There is no way the cat could ever have happiness. Never.

I gathered myself together a began to say, "Open the door."

Didn't have to ask twice. Momiji opened the bathroom door. I close the door as I crawl, yes crawl beside Momiji. I pulled him to my chest letting him cry all over me.

I did not care, let him cry. He needs this. . . I need this. I need to know I will be missed. So when I am dieing in that cage slowly I will have one happy memory of my sad pathetic life to look upon. . .

Know someone loved me, but then again. I want him to move on. I do not wish for him to dwell on the past when I am gone. I want him to be happy. Maybe marry Tohru. Yea, two airheads. A great couple.

Momiji looked up his eyes red, still crying he said, "Kitten. . . for me will you please try to get free! I know I am be selfish, but I do not want to go living without you! NO! If you won't follow my plan then. . . then I will go out with Yuki!!"

Laughing I kiss his cheek, it taste very salty from the tears. I said, "Are you threating me?"

"Yes my kitten I am! I want. . . " He could not finish what he wanted to say, he just kept crying on my shirt, drenching it to be completely honest. Let him. Maybe if he criess so much he will have no tears for when I leave. I would hate for my last memory of him to be all teary eyed.

But seeing him like this, so vulnerable and weak. I did not like it.

Do I mean that much to him?

How can that be?

. . . drifting off into thought I also drifted off into sleep. . .

MORNING!

Waking up, my back stiff, my neck in so much pain, and Momiji laying on my lap. His hair was a complete mess, he face red, and my clothes almost off him. This is what I call a good morning.

I gave him a little push.

He yawned and looking up at me, chuckling, "Did we fall asleep in the bathroom?"

Laughing I said, "Yea, I guess we did."

"What dorks we are," he said getting up and stretching. Oh how good he looked. So messed up, so sexy. He tilts his head like he normally does, not helping me any he asks, "What Kitten?"

"Can you get out?" I ask not being mean or anything, I just do not want to do something I will regret.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because if you don't my actions will be very. . . 'Shigure' like."

He smiles cutely, "What if I want you to go all 'Shigure' like."

I bounce on my feet quickly and start walking towards him, "You do not want what I would do to you."

He back up and backs up and backs up until he is in the shower corner.

But I'm a good Kitten.

I kiss his neck and turn the shower on to cold. . .

He squeals, "Why did you do that?!"

"Nothing prevents rape like a cold shower you know?"

"And who says that?!" He asked me, clearly not enjoying this like I am.

"I do." I gave one last look at him, turn off the water, and left.

Letting the image of him sink into my head.

I do not think the cold shower worked.

Fully that is.

I hear Momiji turn on the shower, and then I hear him lock the door.

Smart kid. . .

* * *

**The Cold Shower is a joke between Amanda (Cosplays as Momiji) and Me (Cosplays as Kyo) Lovely right? **

**Review!!**

**Abusive Lover (out)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yea, this is just a fanfiction do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Reviews!!**

* * *

A few more weeks. . .

That's right. A few more weeks until I will be confined for the rest of my life. Momiji has been trying to be happy for me, but it just is not working. I see his fake smile covering up his morbid mood.

Am I the one being selfish?

Should I fight Yuki and win. No. It wouldn't be a real fight. How could I dishonor myself like that!?

For the past week the Sohma family has been coming by to say their goodbyes. If I hadn't known any better I would say they cared. Ha! It's all just an act. Right? The only two caring people are Momiji and Tohru.

There are only a few members who haven't stopped by.

Rin has not. . . actually she has been missing for awhile. The last time I saw her was. . . at the beach I think. Wonder where she is? Haru seems worried about that.

Kagura Sohma, THANK GOD! But she has been avoiding me ever since the Haru thing. Wonder if she is a homophobe?

Akito Sohma and Kureno, that is a good sign.

And. . . Kazuma Sohma. I cannot believe he has not stopped by yet!

Ayame comes over everyday to give me LONG and NEVER-ENDING rants about how much he will miss me.

Haru is over a lot to, but we still don't talk much.

Yuki has been hanging with me and HIS BROTHER a lot. Kinda scares me. When I ask about his boyfriend he told me, "Friends first." Am I now his friend?

Hatori just gives me the anger smiles, but I can tell he is saying sorry.

Momiji has been giving me some space to think, but I know he is actually crying. But what can I do about it? I coward up to my favorite spot, the roof.

Shigure teams up with Ayame everyday. I think before I leave I will do Hatori a big favor. Kill Shigure!!

Ritsu came by a couple days ago. Only three doors were broken down thanks to Shigure's jabs in the sides. I have to say that perv finally came up with something good. But it was kind. . . Ritsu bought me a kitty puzzle. Thanks I guess? I will miss Ritsu's sorries that last on.

Random In Case You Are Wondering, I Am On The Roof Going Over All Of This.

Yesterday Hiro and Kisa came by. When they first walked in Kisa ran over to Tohru. I was actually shocked they would come. Since I threat to go Sweeney Todd on Kisa.

Hiro said, "Kyo. . . we came by to say goodbye to you. And that I was sorry for being such a smart ass."

I chuckled, "Yea, you are a smart-mouthed brat. . . but I am also sorry about threatening to cut up Kisa's face. I would never actually do that.

Suddenly I felt someone hugging me and heard a soft voice behind me, "IT is okay Kyo-Kun, I know you are going through some hard times, and I should be the one who is sorry."

Hiro and I both shouted, "NO! YOU SHOULD NOT! IT IS MY FAULT!"

Tohru and Kisa laughed.

The rest of that visit went well. I hope Hiro can mature some more. He already has, but if he wants to protect Kisa he'll have to try harder.

Maybe I should listen to my own words. . .

"Hey!" I heard a voice beside me.

Turning over to see Haru I sit up. "What do you want?" I ask.

He ran his finger through his color confused hair and starts saying, "Listen, I know we have not talked in a long time, and when we do talk it's not pleasant words. . ."

I laugh, "Isn't flipping each other off nice words?"

He laughs too, "No, because if it was you may call me Queen. . . I mean King of the Nice-ness!"

I gave him a smile,"Since when did you became gender confused."

He shrugs and grins, "Since Black Haru," He says laughing. "Remember that we played hide-n-go seek and I got lost?"

I laugh, "How could I not? It was so funny!"

He grins, "At the time I was scared that I lost my best friend, and I would be forever lost. . . then I heard you laughing at me. Which made me laugh because I realized how could one lose their best friend?"

I lay back down staring at the bunny clouds, "Haru can you promise me something?"

He lays down beside me, "Yea. Anything for my buddy."

"Take care of Momiji for me. Make sure he is not sad all the time. DEFINATLY! Make sure he does not go emo." I laugh and continue, "Play cops and robbers with him, that is is favorite game. . . keep him happy for me."

It was silent. Haru took a deep breath and says, "Kyo-Kun, you know I never imagined this actually happening. I thought it was something they said to make sure you behave. . . and now. . . it won't be the same without your hot-tempered attitude!" He sat up. "Listen, I know you have a lot of pride, but quit being selfish! Beat Yuki in a fight. He has agreed to this if you want to. Now, suck up your pride, and do this for Momiji. Because I can't cheer him up all by myself. . . he needs you."

Having said that Haru left me. Me and my thoughts. . .

Should I do this?

Take away all what's left of my pride?

For Momiji?

* * *

**The time is getting closer for Kyo to leave, but of course how will Momiji deal with that? I feel sorry for him why does this happen to him?!**

**(Because I wrote it. . .)**

**Abusive Lover (out)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DO NOT OWN!**

**Yaoi is definatly in this chapter! But not lemon, I feel dirty writing thoses, :D**

* * *

Seems like the only thing I am good at is running.

When I cannot face a problem, I run. Running up to my security blanket, the roof. What good does it do? It's not like all my problems will disappear! It just makes things a lot harder!

Wait. . . if I know this then why the hell am I still up here?! I should be with Momiji. . . while I still have time.

Right when my common sense caught up with me, Sorry I am wee bit slow. I quickly throw myself off the roof. As always landing perfectly on the ground.

I am so foolish! Why am I just letting Momiji cry all by himself?

"I see the kitten has come down from hiding, he-he." Shigure chuckles, while sipping his precious tea.

"What is it you mutt!? I am in no mood for your childish manners!" I say, giving him my best death glare.

Which is true, I don't have time for this. . . I have to see Momiji. When was the last time I actually talked to him. . . shit, I can't even remember! I am a lousy boyfriend!

Shigure asks, "Yuki, why is Kyo in such a rotten and vile mood?"

Yuki shakes his head and answers, "I think he just realized he has been ignoring Momiji, and has come to comfort him, or something like that."

"You're so smart Yuki-Kun!" Shigure says gleefully.

Yuki mumbles, "I get that a lot. . ." I sure hope Kyo will stop all this. . .

Back to Kyo

Putting my ear against Momiji's door, I listen. I hear a few sniffles, sneezes, and muttering. Breath in, breath out. . .

I can do this, I am a man. Well, not technically, but compared to Momiji I am a man.

I knock. . .

Hearing one last sniffle Momiji says in his "cheery" voice, "Come in!"

Opening the door I ask, "Can I come in?"

He laughs, "I already said come in silly Kitten!"

Yea. . . aren't I the smooth one.

"Sorry. . . I been a bit slow lately." I say, sounding like a total loser.

He smiles and says, "Kitten?"

Automatically I say, "Yes?"

Smiling at me he says, "Are you going to come in? Or. . . will you just stand there all day?" He giggles.

"Oh." I say shutting the door behind me. Take that back, I don't sound like a loser, I am one.

His room is an utter mess! His bed is a wreck, you can barely see his floor, clothes are thrown every where, and I think I see some old food in here. Ew. Sure am surprised. . . sure enough Tohru would've noticed, and picked up. I guess she has not seen this room.

Momiji is not looking to good himself. . . eyes and face red, probably from crying. His clothes, don't even match, his hair. . . no comment, but I guess this is what anyone would look like if they're going through what Momiji is.

What a monster I am. . .

I can't help it, I grab Momiji, and embrace him. . .

"Sorry," I whisper in his ear, "this is all my fault." I can't help, but to start crying.

Momiji whispers back, "Kitten, this is not your--"

I cut him off, I don't want to hear this. . . I just want to enjoy this moment.

"Shh," I say, "let's not talk."

I kiss Momiji, his lips taste salty, probably from the crying. He responds by tugging me over to his bed.

"Um, Momiji?" I say before taking another step.

He puts his finger to my lips, and keeps tugging me to his bed. Should I stop this? Is this a bad idea? By the way, what am I even doing?

My questions were interrupted by a sudden kiss. Damn, his lips feel so warm and soft. . . to hell with it. I should be leading this not him?!

We gently land on his bed, and by gently land, I mean tripped over a pair of. . . something; lucky us we landed on his bed. A sign I say, a sign!

Momiji tugs at my shirt, I think he is having difficulties, so cute. I do him a favor, since I am a nice person. I took off my t-shirt. Momiji blushes. He pulls me down for a deep passionate kiss, while we undress one another. Not moving our lips from each other. I let my hands roam Momiji's tender body, as he let's his hands roam mine. Momiji twitches when I touch one of his weak spots, I call this collecting data so I know where and what to . . .

I hope this isn't a mistake. . . but right now, with him under me, I do not give a damn. . . (IMAGINE THE SEX YOURSELF!!)

(Morning)

Yawning, I turn over, and see Momiji twisted in the covers.

He's so cute, his hair all in his face, love marks all over his tender body,Guilty as charged! he looks so peaceful. Like an angel, a naked angel.

Momiji is sleeping. . . what should I do? . . .

I could:

A. Wake Momiji up right now, and have some more sex! -- Perv.

B. Stare at him like an obsess stalker.

C. Take a shower.

A., is really tempting, but. . . I'll go with C. Unfortunately.

Getting up slowing, so I don't wake Momiji up. He needs his rest, I wore him out. I tip toe, yes tip toe, to the bathroom.

Preparing for my shower, I think about all what happened last night. . .

My face went a deep red. I cannot believe that actually happened. How did I let my hormones get to me? . . . But this was different. It wasn't. . . shit, this is hard to explain. Even to myself!!

Jumping into the shower I begin replaying the whole night in my head. From the moment I put my ear to his door to him screaming out my name. . .

I put the shower to cold. . .

No One Is Home Because Of "Some" Of The Sounds They Heard, They Are At A Sohma Hotel.

Getting out of the cold shower, I feel a bit more refreshed. Even though my shower was really, really, really, really, REALLY, cold; I feel great.

I look around the bathroom for my clothes. . . shit, they are out there. Oh well, I'll quickly run to my room for some clean clothes.

Opening the bathroom door, I let out a frigid breeze from my icy shower. There to see Momiji cuddle up in blankets.

Momiji's Thoughts

Is that Kyo-Kun. . . coming out of my bathroom. . . in a towel! . . . wait, I've seen him. . . darn I am blushing! Abs, I love his sexy. . . um handsome body. . . should I say something? Wow, this is awkward.

Kyo

I run my fingers through my hair and say, "Hey." I couldn't help, but to notice Momiji is completely red. Why should he be? He's seen me naked!

He hides under the covers, and I hear him mumble to himself, "Darn, I'm naked!!"

Chuckling to myself, I say, "I'll be right back. You get dress, ya hear?"

Hearing him squeal out something, I take that as a 'Okay, be back my Kitten.'

Throwing on something to wear, I check the house to see who is here, and if they heard what happened last night. . . but no one is home.

I go into the kitchen to see on the refrigerator a sticky note, and it says:

"Kyomiji, In case you are dumb, this means Kyo and Momiji

After hearing a few sounds last night all of us packed up, and went to the Sohma's Hotel, you know the one downtown. The really big one. Anyways, call us at the following number to tell us when it is safe. . . if it ever is. We understand, so don't be shy about your gay sex. :) He-he.  
3 - Shigure,  
& the rest of them."

Crumbling the note, I throw it away. I don't think I'll ever be ready for them to come back. The house, just Momiji and me. That sounds perfect.

I go upstairs whistling, things are starting to look a lot brighter for me. . .

* * *

**Momiji: +Blushes+ This is my favorite chapter. . .**

**AL: Mine too Momiji, review it! (Out)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not sue, I do not own FB so yea. . .**

* * *

They came back a day later, just to be safe. . .

Momiji was completely clueless, and had no idea why they were gone.

To save him from the embarrassment, I told him Shigure wanted to take them sight seeing. A lame excuse, but Momiji went for it.

When they came back Tohru had her same I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on-smile, Yuki did not return Manabe's, and Shigure kept giggling. I am sure he already called all the Sohma's, and told them this juicy gossip. +Sighs+ Not like I have much of a reputation but poor Momiji.

While they were gone though we had a marvelous time. We started the day off the day with a breakfast I made. Momiji was so thrilled I made him bunny shaped pancakes. Funny thing was he asked me if he ate this does that make him a cannibal.

Then we went out to play cops and robbers. I let him win! I swear I did!

He even wanted to go on the roof with me, and we named what each cloud looked like. All his answers were so creative, mine were all the same. They all looked like bunnies to me.

Next on our list of fun, we went through Shigure's stuff. I think Momiji learnt a few new things. But I already corrupted him. . . enough that is. We even went through Yuki's room. We had to much respect for Tohru to go through hers. Plus, she's a chick, you never know what we would've found.

But to end this fun day, we sat and read stories to each other. Momiji fell asleep in my arm. . . it was a perfect day.

Until they came back.

They brought me back to reality. . .

I been missing school, because it's pointless to go. No one bothers to make me go to school. They too know it is pointless. I have only a few days. . .

Been hanging out with Momiji like nothing is going to change. When it is just going to make it harder to say goodbye to him, forever.

Depressing topic. . . next one. . . damn it, I have none.

I am waiting for them to get back from school!! Which will be in only five hours. . . yea, I know. . . I have awhile. . .

"My foolish son, why do you skip school?"

No, this was to good to be true. . .

I turn around to see. . . my adoptive father!!

I get up swiftly, and send a kick his way. As always he stops it like it was nothing. "Why did you take so long to see me?" I yell, getting my foot loose from his grip.

He says, "I've had some important matters to attend to, but that still does not answer my questioning. Why are you skipping school?"

I slump back down in my chair and say, "Why even bother? It is pointless when you know they will just lock me up? School was a big waste of time. You guys only sent me to school to lock me up in a sense! It if was up to the Sohma's, I'd be dead." I am not in the best of moods.

He sits down by me and says, "Why bother you ask? Well, to some you may seem like a worthless being, but I know you are not. You need your education. Even though you think you do not."

"Whatever." I say under my breath.

"Plus, I came to you with some bad news." He didn't wait for a response, he continued, "You see Rin has been missing, and I just found out. . . she found how to break the curse. . . but Akito got to her. . . she's in a coma."

I was in to much shock to say anything. A way to break the curse!! But. . .  
I say, "How did you find her?"

"Akito-San was trying to hide her so no one would find her, and break this bond he goes on about. But I over heard one of the house maids talking about her, and how she pities the poor dear. Anyways, I told Haru-Kun about it. . . and well he went all Black on Akito. . . Rin is with Hatori now. He is doing the best he can. . . but for now it seems hopeless."

There is a way to break the curse. . .

There is hope.

"Will I still be confined in a few days. . ." I ask in a small voice.

Sadly he said, "Yes."

There is no time to wish for Rin to be awakened. . .

**Another chapter of the Great and Cold Adventures Of Kyo And Momiji Done! I am having fun with this story, so you should to! :D**

**Abusive Lover (Out)**


	13. Chapter 13

**RANDOM! I want to thank my nerd for helping me spell better! I love you!**

* * *

All the Sohmas were stirred up by the news. . .

was there really a way to break the curse?

Momiji was the happiest girl. . . I mean boy in the world when he heard the news, but upset when he heard Rin was in a coma. Poor Thing.

I am allowed to be random, this is my mind; I have that song Poor Thing, from Sweeney Todd, in my head! Hiss!!

Anyways, I have no idea how long I have until Akito comes, but I been enjoying everyday like it's my last.

I know you are wondering if I had sex with Momiji again, and the answer is sadly no. THAT, already made things a lot more difficult. Oh well.

Shishou has been staying here ever since he. . . well ever since he got here. He's even sleeping in my room. Which makes it awkward when I want to sneak to Momiji's. Thank God, he pretends to be asleep when I do, but I hear him chuckling to himself when I shut the door.

Haru, Hiro, and Kisa have been coming over everyday after school. I have to say I am growing to like that smart ass punk, Hiro, and his girlfriend. Even have to admit they make a cute couple. Tohru and I like to pick on how cute they look, even though Tohru has no clue she's doing it. But it's still fun to see Hiro get all red and riled up.

Haru has been trying not to give me long lectures on how I should suck up my pride, and all that bullshit. His lectures may be getting to me, but don't tell him that. Simply because I am stubborn.

Yuki has been staying at home with all of us instead of going over to Manabe's. He said he wants to enjoy the time we have left as a whole family. When he said that it really. . . made me feel like I actually belonged. To bad it's to good to be true. Depressing. . . next topic. . .

Ayame comes over a lot with different treats for us. Him and Yuki have been starting to bond, but it doesn't last long when Ayame opens his mouth. But I can tell Yuki is really trying to give his older brother another chance. I can even tell he's trying to push thoughts of murder out of his head. He-he, I would kill that giant sperm if he was my brother.

Hatori comes over often, but not anymore. He's tending to Rin. I hear his and Shigure's conversations over the phone. There's no hope for Rin they say. Poor Haru, what will he do when he finds that out.

Yea, Haru and Rin are falling for each other again. Which is why Rin was so stupid and determined. She went out how to break the curse. Well, she found it. . . like she said, "I'll find out how to break the curse! I will free Haru! Even if it kills me!!" Poor thing. Damn that song!!

Kagura still hasn't came by. She is a homophobic. I can sense it.

Ritsu, good old Ritsu. . . he hasn't been by since his last visit. Busy with school, and these therapy classes. They are supposed to help him with his confidence. . . I wish them luck.

Even started going back to school. Just so I can hang out with that damn yankee and that psychic. Sometimes after school we play games. At the end we are all about to die except Hana-Chan!! That is just not normal! But I am growing use to it. . . I guess.

Sometimes I wish I could go back in time, and spend more time with the people around me. Instead of being a total asshole to them. Hey, I am not saying I am being goody-good to them now. But I've been a lot nicer.

I still like hitting Momiji. It's cute to see him whine. He-he, still a bit of a jackass.

Thinking about all this really makes everything a lot harder for me. I still go on the roof for an hour, mostly during the night. I like watching the fireflies, and hearing the crickets. So peaceful. I love me time. NOT LIKE THAT! God, you are worse then Shigure!!

"KYO! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!" I hear Shigure yell.

I look at my watch to see how long I been up here. Forty-three minutes. . . so that means I have seventeen minutes left.

I yell, "I STILL HAVE SEVENTEEN MINUTES!! CAN'T IT WAIT!?"

He yells back, "NO KYO-KUN, IT CAN'T!!"

Fuck! Jumping down from the roof, landing perfectly in front of Shigure.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt my me time?" I ask and not in a happy tone either. More of a die bitch tone.

He giggles and asks, "Nasty Kyo-Kun! What do you do during your 'me time'?" I take that back, Shigure is the king/queen of all perv-ness, you are just merely a pond.

Trying not to kill him I ask again, "What is so important?" Okay, I left out half the question, give me a break.

"I am what is so important." I hear a voice that come from behind Shigure.

My real father. . . shit, damn, fuck!

"Come inside you damn monster! We have to talk." He says to me with a face so twisted, I am tempted to run away like a little school girl when they see a bug.

Shit, Damn, Fuck!!

I follow my no good father inside. I notice everyone has cleared out of the room. . . and probably out of the whole house. This is going to get ugly. I can feel it.

Do you know the saying, "The air is so tense you can cut it with a knife." Well, that's how it is now. My real father sitting on the couch, and I am just standing in front of him. Not recognizing him, not knowing what to say, not bothering to talk, and definitely scared.

Haven't seen my father since my mother died. He blames me. . . always has and will. He came to me one day when Shishou and I were visiting my mother's grave.

He said some pretty vile things to me. . . he thought I wouldn't understand since I was just a child. He guessed wrong. I did, his words haunt me 'til this very day.

Finally I say, "What do you want?" A simple question, but it seems like I slapped him.

He just gave me a angry and says, "Did I say you could talk you damn monster! I'll speak to you when I am ready!!"

Shit, Damn, Fuck!!

Silence, complete silence. When will he talk to me? This is killing me!!

Shit, Damn, Fuck!! I can't take it anymore!

I yell, "I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT! I KILLED MY MOTHER! I KNOW YOU HATE ME FOR IT! JUST GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY! TELL ME YOU HATE ME! TELL ME YOU CANNOT WAIT TO SEE ME BE LOCKED AWAY IN A CAGE SO I CAN DIE SLOWLY! TELL ME I DESERVE IT! TELL ME I AM WORTHLESS! TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK OF ME!!"

I've lost my marbles.

He gets up. . .

Shit, Damn, FUCK!!

He walks towards me. . .

Shit, DAMN, FUCK!!

He stops an inch from me.

SHIT! DAMN! FUCK! I AM SCREWED!!

He whispers, "Finally." After saying that he just leaves. . .

What the fuck?! "Finally." ?! What does he mean?

Something pats me on the back. Turning around it's Shishou . . .

"What does he mean, Shishou?" I ask in a meek voice.

"Son, I don't know."

I throw a punch at him, he catches it quickly, and pulls me into a hug.

I say, "I wish I was worth something. . . then maybe would I have the right to call you Dad."

He let's me go from our really long hug, "You do--"

He was interrupted by Shigure. "AWWWW! What a heart warming moment! Can I use this in one of my books?"

I would kill him right now, but Momiji is standing behind him. . . and so if Tohru and Yuki. Shit, Yuki saw that?!

Tohru says, "I think it's time we all head off for bed. It's awfully late."

That was true. It is. . . +looks at watch+ 10:45 p.m.

Didn't know it took that long. . .

Shigure agrees with Tohru, winks at me for some odd reason, and walks to his room.

Yuki smiles at me, and leaves the room. Tohru followed him.

Shishou says, "I'll be in your room. . . um, don't stay up to late. . . behave."

Blushing I say, "GO TO BED!!" I push him towards the stairs. He starts laughing, saying something about how he knows when he is not leaving, and went off into my room.

Momiji says, "He really is like a father to you. Isn't he?"

Still blushing I say, "Yea. . . he is. . ."

Awkward moment. . . another gay baby is born everyone! Woot.

Not knowing what to do I grab Momiji's hand, and start walking towards the stairs.

But he stops me.

And says, "Let's go up on the roof tonight, Kitten."

We go up on the roof, in complete silence, and we cuddle up to one another. Staring up at the late night sky. Both enjoying the silence. Happy to have each other's company.

I smile. . . how did he know this is what I needed?

My favorite place: The roof.

My favorite time: Night.

and. . .

My favorite person: Momiji.

* * *

**The mean and confused Kyo is actually a softie!! YAY!**

**Abusive Lover (Out)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer.**

**Woot.**

* * *

I woke up with a dreadful headache. . .

Quickly getting up so I can get some aspirin. I realize I am not on the roof.

Last night I fell asleep on the roof with Momiji. I know we fell asleep, I remember the night so vividly!

But I don't recognize this room. . .

Where the fuck am I?

How did I get here?

Oh no. . .

It can't be. . .

the cat's cage.

* * *

**Aw! This is very sad, and to Shelley: I CAN BE DEEP! I AM A DEEP PERSON!! 3 And no one is my editor FF has spellcheck**

**Abusive Lover 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

. . .

* * *

(Momiji's point of view)

Waking up because the sun's brightness is shining on me.

I yawn and say, "Kitten! Wakey up time--"

Where is Kyo-Kun? . . . Maybe he already went downstairs. I climb down the ladder as fast as I can. How dare he not stay with me! What if I would've fallen?! He would've at least woke me up too!

Darn, I know I am adorable when sleeping, but. . . since when did I get conceited?

Going into the house I see Tohru crying, Yuki trying to confort Tohru, Shigure probably in his office, Haru sulking in the corner, Kisa crying all over Hiro, and Kazuma watching everyone with sad eyes filled with pain. . .

I ask in a hush voice, "Why is everyone so sad?"

Tohru starts crying harder and runs upstairs.

Haru walks over to me and says, "Momiji, I think we should take a walk."

I ask, "Where is Kyo-Kun?"

I knew. . . Haru grabs my hand and we begin walking. Finally he says, "Momiji. . . I don't know how to say this. . . but. . . Akito came early this morning with Kureno. . . and when he did it was not a pretty sight. He was damaging the whole house. . . trying to find Kyo. At first, we all kept quiet. I guess you can say we were trying to protect Kyo. But. . . he went into Shigure's office for awhile, and when he came out. . . he took Kyo. Kyo was silent, if I had to guess, I would say Akito knocked him out with something. Because when he left he wasn't moving. Tohru asked why he is taking him now. He told her it was time Kyo faced his destiny. Tohru was stupid. . . she tried grabbing Kyo away for Akito. . . and I just walked in to witness all this. Yuki called me right when Akito showed up. . . I am so sorry Momiji, but Kyo is gone."

NO! No, no, no, no!!

I fall to the ground, and I began to cry. Why?! I knew this was coming! But. . . for some odd reason I actually believed I could have a life with Kyo. Kyo and me. . . together forever. Haru sits by me, and pulls me into a hug.

Sobbing on his leather vest of some sort, I say, "Haa-Kun. . . is there any w-way we can get K-itten back?"

Haru whispers to me, "I don't know Momiji-Kun. . . it's to late for him to win the bet, and Akito. . ."

I push Haru away from me. I need to be alone.

So where do I go?

The roof.

* * *

(Kyo) I yell, "AKITO!!"

The door opens and there Akito is. He says to me, "Ah, my little monster, you need to not worry anymore. . . You are were you belong, with me."

I swallow back my tears and say, "Sorry, but this is not where I belong!"

Akito comes over to me and slaps me. Hard. He says in a sick, twisted voice, "You do belong here! All the zodiacs in the end come back to me! You all belong to me! You are all nothing more to me then servants!. . . Where else would a monster like you belong? . . .Hm?"

Momiji. . . But I am smarter then that to tell Akito that. So I say, " Nowhere."

He hugs me and says, "Finally, you realize. . ."

He pulls away from me and kisses me. "you belong to me," He says finishing his sentence. . .

WHY THE FUCK DID HE KISS ME!? IS HE GAY?! EW! THIS IS WRONG!?

"Are you gay?" I ask. . . shit! I can't believe I said that out loud.

He laughs, "No my foolish slave."

"But. . ."

Akito smiles and undoes his kimono. . .

HOLY SHIT!!

* * *

(Momiji)

Now I see why Kyo comes up here. It's nice. . . but. . . I need to get off of here.

To many memories. . . he hasn't been gone that long, but I cannot take this! I climb down the ladder and begin walking.

Not really knowing where I am going.

Randomly walking you could say.

Kyo. . . the only thing on my mind. His crooked smile, his hot temper, hot abs, soft side, tough side, and I even miss the way he hits me.

This is sad. . . only a few hours, and I am this depressed. I cannot even imagine how I will be in a few weeks. Probably dead.

Wonder what I should put on my suicide note. . . Maybe, "Sorry I killed myself, and I love lollipops! 3 :D -Momiji."

Wow, that sounded gay. . . My thoughts aren't even making sense!

I need some rest, I turn around, and head back to the house.

When I finally reach the house no one tries talking to me.

I try to ignore their stares of concern, and focus on one thing only: getting to my room.

I do not cry when I shut the door, and I do not bother cleaning off my messy bed. I just lye down. . . drifting off to sleep. . . It would be great if I could just sleep forever. Never having to worry about the next day. Never having to wake up without my Kitten. Would it make everyone sad if I was gone? Would it be for the best? Why can't I live without Kitten? Why is he this important to me? When will I be able to face my days without him? When will someone help me? What day will I be able to visit my Kitten? What can free him? All these questions. . . Pointless. Wasting my time on such pointless questions! I should be trying to think up a plan to save my Kitten! I don't care if it was "God" who took him! Akito can go fuck. . . I mean screw himself for all I care! I want my kitten! No one deserves this kind of treatment. . . not even the cat. It's not Kyo's fault he was born the cat! All this zodiac and bond stuff is a load of B.S.! Why should we obey whatever Akito says!? Getting all riled up. . . I suddenly crash.

(By crash I mean he fell asleep from all this stress. . . well fainted I guess you could call it.)

* * *

**I know for a humor/romance this is getting depressing, but there is some dark humor.**

**Abusive Lover (out)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blah, blah, blah, I am american not japanese . . . so I do not own the charaters but this is my story plot, sorry this will be a long story. / Maybe 33 chapters. . . .**

How long have I been in this cage?. . .

I don't know how long ago, but I found out that Akito-San is a girl. Yes, a girl. . . what I saw that day made me want to hurl. . .

But I have put the behind me. . .

Akito-San says that people are allowed to visit me. . . but none have. I guess what Akito-San said it true. I am an unwanted monster. Even Momiji has not come by to see me. . .

Momiji, who I thought was a kind hearted, innocent, boy who actually cared. To be honest I thought that all cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. Even he is disgusted by me. He probably pretended to care because he pitied me. Just like the rest of them.

They all pity the monster. . . but also are glad I am here. Akito-San says they need me to feel better about themselves. That they know they are cursed, but need me so they can say, "At least I'm not the cat."

I did not choose to be the cat. . .

Being locked away has actually gives me a lot of time to think. Most my thoughts make me depress.

Momiji I love you. Momiji I do, whenever we're apart my heart beats only for you.

Got that from Harry Potter. I watched a lot of movies with Momiji. That was just one of many. I know now he only pitied me. Even that night. . . meant nothing to him I bet. . .

* * *

(Momiji's View)

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!"

Hatori says, "Sorry Momiji. Akito-San has said no one is allowed to visit Kyo. What Akito says is law."

I hold back tears and say, "But! Ha'ri! I need to see Kyo-Kun! What if he thinks no one is seeing him because we actually hate him! . . . Which we don't!!" That is true.

He sighs and says, "Like I said I cannot disobey Akito's disorders, but. . . I will be seeing Kyo-Kun in a few days for his checkup. I'll tell him what Akito-San is doing, and all of you have been trying to see him."

Which was true, ever since he was taken away, we all have tried to see him. But no matter what we do, Akito-San is there to put a stop to it.

When Shigure told him to be nicer to us, and let us visit with Kyo-Kun; that seemed to have made Akito a lot more anger. Shigure is not help at all.

Which is why in my plan I am trying to make. . . no success so far. My brain isn't working properly. I need to see Kitten so I can have inspiration. I already do have some now, but seeing him locked up would be a bigger help. Maybe. I don't know! I just need to see him!

The people who are willing to help me are: Haa-Kun, Yuki, Tohru, and I guess Hatori in some weird way. Rin is still in a coma. . . we all visit her everyday to talk to her. Maybe if she hears our voices she'll come back. Ha'ri says it is possible she can hear us, but it seems hopeless for her to wake up. That news nearly killed Haru. . .

Another reason why we must go set Kyo free, kill Akito-San, and find away to free the curse. Not necceraily in that order either. If Akito-San won't corporate then Haru will go black. Good. Akito deserves to die.

Lately I've been have dark and gloomy thoughts. See? This is how I get without my kitten. So we are not just saving Kyo-Kun, we are also saving my innocence. . . but Kyo has that. Oops, that was pervy. Sorry.

I shake my head and tell Hatori, "That would be nice. . . but can you visit him today? . . . Please?"

Hatori looks at me with concern and says, "I'll see what I can do."

I thank him and head off back home. Then again I am kind of afraid to go back home. . . my room is a sea of garbage and waste. Maybe I should tell Tohru about my room. Nah, she has to much on her plate already.

She's planning on going to collage. To get a higher education for her mom. Making her proud I guess. Tohru is a sweet girl. She tries to take care of us all. With Rin in a coma and Kyo locked away, I wonder how she can take all this at once. How can she still be smiling?

Being quiet the emo lately, wonder how anyone can put up with me. . .

"Excuse me. . ."

The voice behind me startled me. . . okay, scared.

I turn around slowly, could this be one of those perverts Shigure was talking about? But I was wrong, it was Momo.

"Momo. . ." She nods. I continue on speaking, "But. . . I thought they took your memory. . . I thought you forgot all about me."

She smiles sweetly, "Before they took my memory. . . Momo wrote down on a piece of paper all about you and the curse. . . Momo does not care if I get in trouble, Momo wanted to see her big brother."

Running up to Momo, I pull her into a hug, Poof! Turning into my zodiac form I fall on the ground. Momo not a good catcher.

She pulls me to her lap and says, "Momo doesn't know why Mama thinks you are a weird. . . and erased her memories of you. Momo thinks, big brother, you are wonderful. Your music is so well. Momo wishes to play like you one day. Maybe even together."

My eyes get all watery. Poof! I am back, naked too.

Momo closes her eyes quickly as I get dress. When I am done I turn Momo to me and say, "Momo. . . I wonder if I really helped Mama. . . I want to. . . believe that. Because I want to think that there's no such thing as a memory that's okay to forget. That's why. . . I didn't want Mama to forget me. I wanted her to keep trying. Try to love me. . . but that was selfishness, so it's a secret. That's why I always watched you and Mama. I wanted to be part of the family, but it is to much to ask. I should be glad I have you and father.. . ."

Momo starts crying and she hugs me. Two hugs in one day. Two times being a rabbit in one day. . . I am one lucky guy.

I should be thankful for what I have. . .

* * *

(Hatori's view)

I failed. I wanted to watch over them all. I wanted to protect them. So they don't make the same mistakes that I did. So that they don't lose the will to smile. . . but I failed. Momiji he's still a child. There are a lot of things he cannot give up. . . Kyo is one of them.

Pathetic, I am pathetic. If Akito orders it, I would unhesitatingly erase some one's memories. Even when it hurts Yuki, Kana, or Momiji, I did my job with such indifference that is why Akito said I was as cold as snow. That is true. . . I guess.

"Come in my dearest Hatori." Akito said, her voice sends chills down my spine. No matter how hard you try her cold words always hang into the air.

"Can I have your permission to see Kyo-Kun today?" I realized that sounds weird so I add, "For his checkup." Wow, aren't I being quite obvious today.

"Why should you?" She ask in a lazy tone. She's sprawled out by the door, her skin showing as usual, and her eyes piercing me like a thousand needles.

I try saying in a professional tone, "Kyo has gone through a big difference. I want to make sure he is growing accustom to this new life style of his."

"Why do you care for that monster? He does not concern you. . . he is mine. He's lucky he is alive. Lucky that I, the caring guy I am, is letting him live. Because we all know he just deserve to die."

"Have mercy on Kyo-Kun just a little more. Be nicer, I know you are. I just want to make a quick check up."

Akito throws his wind chime at me and yells, "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST LEAVE ME!!"

I quickly leave. What did I do to make her snap like that?

No time to ponder on that question, it doesn't matter. Fumbling in my bag for the key to Kyo's. . . room; I can't help but to notice Kureno in the garden. Why do all the birds run from him?

Found the key! I open Kyo's door slowly.

"Get out! Please, leave me alone!" I hear a terrified voice.

There Kyo is huddled up in the corner, terrified, and probably has been crying. I haven't seen anyone this afraid since. . . Yuki. How could any of the pass zodiacs watch someone they grew up with get locked away, for life. How odd that this generation is different from the rest. We care for the cat. At least most of us do. The maids do not count as family.

I say in a soft voice, "Kyo-Kun. .. it's me Hatori. I am here to check up on you."

He starts laughing and says, "Are you sure about that? Or are you just here to ridicule me!?"

Sitting down by him I say, "No, I am not here to ridicule you. Why would you say that Kyo-Kun?"

He stares at me like I am stupid. Finally he says, "Like any of you care! It's like Akito-San said, you all just pity me. You are glad I am locked away. Only he . . . I mean she appears to care!"

How did he find out Akito is a girl? . . . better yet I don't want to know.

"Akito lied. . ." I cannot believe I am defying "God", but I continue, "She is twisting everything. This is all a sick game to her. You are just merely a pawn, we all are just pawns. NONE of us are glad you are locked away, the first time in history the Zodiacs can say they like the cat! She lied. . . Momiji has tried countless of times to come see you, a lot of them have. But Akito-San said no one is allowed to visit you! Do you really believe she likes you? Don't fall for her fake smiles, you'll end up like Kureno and Shigure."

I cannot believe I am doing this.

"Don't you see Kyo-Kun? We all want to help. . . even me. It's just. . . you know the bond. . . it is difficult, but we want to help. Don't let Akito's lies fill your head!"

I really cannot believe I am doing this. . .

What's wrong with me?!

Quietly Kyo said, "If you want to help me, let me see Momiji."

* * *

**Please review and tell me how it is! This is my first yaoi! (I am a yuri girl) And I am human so there are some flaws /T**

**Abusive Lover (OUT)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mr.Clean are you happy now?! Chapter seventeen!! Now get off my back! I cannot write 3 stories at once. . . it is just unatural! Oh and Shelley! . . . LOVE! **

**And to anyone else reading this. . . THANK YOU!! Review it, and thanks for the 3-mail! /**

**Now. . . no more stalling on with the story!**

* * *

I wait. . .

Waiting on that cold hearted bitch to come and visit me. And when she does, she is a dead man! . . . I mean woman!

After hearing what all Hatori had to say, I wanted to kick myself. How could I believe what Akito told me?!

Like he. . . she would ever tell me the truth anyways! I must have been doped up to believe he, damn she ever actually cared! I am just a monster to her! Yet, I still believed her. Why? Why, would I've been so stupid enough to believe the ice queen herself cared?

What Hatori said did make sense.

This is all just a game to her. All this is just like chess. The zodiacs are just merely ponds. We can be thrown away easily, to distract the player, to protect the king, or just because you have no use for them; Akito is the king. In chess every piece must fight to protect the king, even if it means their own life. That is exactly how Akito see us.

Plus, Momiji kisses the ground I walk on! What made me think he would actually stay away from me! I am such a moron!!

Finally, Akito gracefully glides her sickly body into the room.

I smile at her. Maybe I should play dumb. Would exploding at her help me?

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO ME?! YOU SAID NO ONE WANTED TO VISIT ME!! IT WAS ALL LIES! YOU DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT ME!!"

Okay, exploding at her felt good.

Akito's face twisted into the most ghastly expression I've ever seen.  
She says, "How did my 'Lil monster find this out? Why would you think that I would lie to you?!" She took a few steps closer to me.

Momiji's smiling face popped into my head, giving me the coward to say, "Well you psycho bitch! I heard. . ." Wait! If I tell her then Hatori would pay. . . damn it! I continue, ". . . some of the maids were gossiping about it. . ." A lie of course, but Akito-San doesn't need to know that.

Akito charges at me, I try blocking her vicious hits, but of course it was useless.

After her beating I lay on the ground. I'm in so much pain. . . I smell my blood, but cannot taste it. . . my mouth is some what numb.

Momiji. . .

* * *

(Hatori's point of view)

Kyo's words keep running through my head! "If you want to help me, let me see Momiji."

Should I?

No, I would get in so much trouble. . . Akito is not as frail as she looks. My left eye is living proof.

"Follow me Tori-San." I heard a voice say from behind me, and unfortunately it was Shigure. I swear this perv stalks me.

"Why would I follow a low-life like you?" I say in a cold voice. I admit that was a bit to me, but he caught me at a bad time.

He says in a whiny voice, "Buuuut Tori-San! I wanted to take you to see the boys!"

"Rephrase."

He giggles and says, "And you call me the perv! He-he." He looks at me and can tell I am not amused so he continues, "Anyways, I wanted to take you to see innocent Momiji, edgy Haru, charming Yuki, and troublesome Hiro!"

I can tell he is having fun as the young ones say, "Yanking my chain." but it is pissing me off.

I remain silent.

Shigure tugs at my doctors coat and says, "Well! You are no fun! Follow me!"

I shrug my shoulders and begin following Shigure.

After all my years of knowing Shigure, I will never be able to get over how he can be the smartest dumb guy.

How?

You see Shigure likes to play games. He acts dumb, it is all part of his sick game. What does he want in the end?

No clue.

* * *

(Momiji's view)

I see Shigure and Hatori walking towards me, Yuki, Haru, and Hiro.

In a second flat I jump up. "Ha'ri!! Did you see Kitten?!"

Hatori's expression does not change as he says, "Yes I did."

Hiro snaps, "Well, tell us what happened!!"

Hatori sits down on the couch and says, "Shigure get me some tea."

Shigure sticks out his tongue at Mr.Serious and heads off to get him some tea. No one can defy Ha'ri, at least not at a time like this.

We remain in silence. . .

Shigure comes back in the room, giving Hatori the tea he asked for.

Finally, Hatori says, "I saw Kyo-Kun today. He was a complete mess. . . Akito-San has been filling his head up with lies. Telling him that none of us wanted to see him, we pitied him, Momiji does not love him, and all that."

I yell, "WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!" I am a total nutcase.

Hatori gave me a serious look and says, "Do not interrupt me, got it?"

I nod and so does everyone else. . . Ha'ri can be real scary at times.

He takes a sip of tea and continues, "But I assured him that was all lies. How Akito-San is just fooling with him. . . and us. I actually defied Akito-San!" He gave a little smile and went on, "He wants to see you. . . mostly Momiji. . . he wants. . . something impossible for us, well me to do."

We all wait for him to go on. The suspense is killing me!!

He closes his eyes and says, "He wants me to help break him out. . . he wants me to go against God. . . defy Akito-San. . ."

Anyone who knows Hatori-San knows that is very difficult for him. All his life he has followed his dad and Akito's orders.

How the Hell are we going to be able to pull this one off?

* * *

**Make this 3mo happy, review it, and you to can save a life. **

**-Abusive Lover (out)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Do not own these character, and if I did, it would be a yuri/yaoi but oh well life goes on.**

**I would like to apologize for not having good grammar and spelling skill, that is why when I do become my own author I will have Shelley Reno edit all meh stuff, so yay!! (On another site I am about to post my non-fan fiction stories check it out!!)**

* * *

(Momiji's View)

We brainstormed for hours, and we now have a plan.

Ha'ri was mainly the creature of this magnificent plan! Me, Haa-Kun, Hiro, Yuki, and unfortunately Shigure are just the sidekicks to this plan.

We plan on activating this plan, (Sorry but it must remain a secret I can't even repeat it to myself.) whenever Ha'ri gets to go see Kyo-Kun!

But we do not know when that will be. All depends on the "loving" man Akito. In other words we want him to be completely happy, so Shigure HAS to stay away from him. Shigure claims he can make Akito happy, but we highly doubt that.

Akito happy to see Shigure?! Like that'll happen. . .

Sorry I've been having negative thoughts ever since Kitten left.

Pathetic right?

I hear a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yell.

Hiro walks in staring at the ground.

"What do you want Hiro-San?" I ask, a little bit concern. He looks down, literally.

Hiro hesitates to speak, "Momiji-Kun . . . I was wondering. . . h-how do you know that Kyo-Kun is the one you want to protect?" He turns a shade of pink, and tries hiding it through his hair. Which I have to say is looking emo-er each time I see him. (Random)

Trying not to giggle, I say, "Why do you want to know Hiro?" He turns a deepens shade of pink; and I continue in a teasing tone, "Wait! I know what this is about! . . . Kisa-Chan?"

He looks at me, now a deep red, and yells, "Of course this is about Kisa!! Who else would I be so damn worried about?! Akito-San?! Hell no!! I want to be the one who protects Kisa! Not anyone else! I know it is very selfish of me, but you have to understand. . . I seen her get hurt once before, and I cannot take it to see her get hurt again. . . how did you know you wanted to protect Kyo-Kun, and from Akito-San too."

"You ask me how, but that can not be explained. . . you just should know it when you see your love one get hurt. There is this feeling inside you that makes you want to protect that person, even if it mean severely hurting yourself. You do it anyways, for that one person!" I say feeling a bit powerful and courageous.

He clenches his fists and says, "Thank you. . . next time we see Akito-San, he pays. . ." After saying that he left.

What kind of thoughts did I put in that young child's head? I hope he does not get hurt thanks to my advice. But then again, he really cares from Kisa. How cute!!

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, which I didn't mean to yell, it just happened. Man, I am just Mr.Popularity today!!

Haru steps in my room and sits beside me. "Hey," he says in a meek voice.

"What's wrong Haa-Kun?" I ask, knowing that something is troubling him.

Softly he says, "We are going to visit Rin now. . . Do you want to come?"

Ah, Rin. She is still in her coma, thanks to that god damn Akito! That is why in our plan Akito-San gets hurt. Mwuhahaha!! . . . Wow, that was so out of character!

Getting back on to Haru I say, "Um, yea Haa-Kun. When are we leaving?"

He stands up and says, "Now."

With out saying another word we both head outside, and there is Ha'ri by his car waiting for all of us to get in.

We all (Me, Haru, Yuki, and Tohru) cram into the car. Ha'ri driving, Tohru sitting in the passenger seat, (We didn't want to squeeze her in between a bunch of guys) and me in the middle of Haru and Yuki. This is quiet uncomfortable. . .

There is an awkward silence among all of us. Each with their own problem.  
For example:

Hatori: He has to get enough courage to ask Akito-San to visit Kyo-Kun, but the problem with that is he is kinda afraid of defying Akito. . . even though he says he really wants to help.

Haru: He fell in love with Rin once again, and then she gets in a coma. Thanks to Akito-San, and he is trying to control his black side.

Yuki: Manabe has been ignoring him, because he does not know about the curse and all; so he thinks Yuki is just ditching him for us. Plus, to add on to his boy problems; Kyo and Rin.

Tohru: She is worrying about everyone! Kyo-Kun because they were such good friends, and he gets locked away in a blink of the eye. Then, Rin gets in a coma, one of her dearest friends. Plus, her friend Uo-Chan has been trying to see Kureno; she doesn't know about the whole Akito-Kureno thing. So that makes Tohru even more worry. And Hana's brother told her that he is afraid Hana will die without love. . . Tohru has a lot on her plate, and yet she can still smile!!

And Me: I have to worry about everyones' problems, and Kitten. I am not as bad as Tohru-Kun is, but still depressed. Plus, I have to keep Tohru happy 24/7. You could say it is not the best of jobs.

Sigh, this is all to much to handle.

And now I am stuck in a car for three hours, getting to the private Sohma hospital.

Believe me, this hospital is very private, because no one even knows about it! Well, besides us, but we only found out about it when Rin got into a coma.

Well, I'm going to sleep. Maybe when I wake up I'll be there, and all the problems we are having will disappear too.

Yea right. . .

**This finishes up Chapter 18, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and keep the reviews and loving 3-mails coming. L-Chan thanks for the awesome 3-mail, made me laugh so hard I cried!! Keep it coming, and I will keep on writing!!**

**-Abusive Lover (out)**


	19. Chapter 19

**This will be a short chapter, but a very good one. Call it foreshadowing.**

**Um I disclaim!!**

* * *

(Kyo's view)

I lay on the cold ground, bleeding and crying. . . Why must this happen to me?

Akito-San has been beating me every hour since Hatori-San's visit, demanding I tell her what he said, and I always say "Go fuck yourself."

Getting her angry just makes things worse especially what she told me last night. . .

* * *

(Flash Back)

I was leaning against the corner of my room when Akito came barging in.

Yelling she demanded, "YOU VILE MONSTER!! I BEEN VERY PATEINT WITH YOU! NOW TELL ME WHAT HATORI SAID TO YOU!!"

As usual my reply was, "Go fuck yourself."

She smiles at me. Her smile sends chills down my spine. . . this was not a good time.

She got on top of me and said, "Then your precious Momiji pays the price for you ignorance."

(End of flash back)

* * *

Then of course she beats me. . . but this worries me.

What did she mean?

* * *

**Mwuahaha!!**

**Abusive Lover (OUT)**


	20. Chapter 20

**We already know I do not own Fruits Basket and this will be the last time I tell you that, so YAY!**

* * *

It took awhile to get to the hospital, but here we are.

The Sohma Hospital is a big Gothic Victorian style building. It has a brick wall circling the whole building, you as some kind of privacy thing I guess. All around the building there are small gardens and broken vases with dead flowers. This place sure says "Welcome To Your Death Sentence" In other words this place gives me the creeps.

Ha'ri says this place has been around this the beginning of the curse itself. Pretty amazing. . . I guess.

As I still take in my surroundings, everyone else is stretching. All except for Ha'ri of course, he is patiently waiting for us.

I am so grateful to have him as a friend, even though a lot of people are afraid of him. . . he really is a nice guy.

Ha'ri finally starts walking towards the old doors of the hospital. We all follow him, I swear you could hear a pin drop, it is that quiet. I guess we are all nervous. Usually only Haru and Hatori come to see Rin, and the rest of us just wait for the news. So this is a pretty big deal for us.

Walking down the abandoned halls of the hospital I see only a few nurses. Hatori said only the most trusted get to work here, but it is not that many since no one comes here anymore.

Hearing the echos of our foot steps, I begin to get really nervous. Can I take seeing Rin?

Hatori stops, looks at each one of us with his usual blank look, and opens the door slowly. Each of us step in quietly. I look around the room seeing pale green walls, big windows with cob webs, an old TV set, and . . . Rin. . . There she is propped up on the bed. She looks so peaceful, which is not usual. Her hair has been practically chopped off, you can see faded bruises, and by the looks of it she is barely holding on.

Haru goes over by Rin whispering into her ears. We all wait for him to finish, and when he does we each say something to Rin.

Yuki is up next, "Rin. . . you were always stubborn. . ." He pauses trying to keep his composure and continues, ". . . But I hope you make it through. We all miss you terribly, and we need your help. . . Haru-Kun needs you too. Sorry Rin for all my selfishness, sorry I didn't listen to you more; or even talk to you. . . I just ignored you. . . just like everyone else. I am sorry." He steps away giving Haru a sorry looks and backs into a corner.

Tohru bends over by Rin and holds her hand saying, "Rin-San, I wish you would have told me what you were up to! I cannot take. . . I cannot take losing another friend!" She finally snaps, "W-why didn't you come to me?! I would have helped you! You knew I wanted to!! Please Rin! Please. . ." Tohru bends over Rin and begins sobbing.

Yuki and Haru comfort her. . . I just watch.

I have to much at mind. . . This curse causes so much chaos! Why must we each bare all this pain, and even the ones we know who do not have the curse are cursed too. . .

"Rin, you wanted to break the curse. . . I promise you this: I. . . WILL!! Break this curse!!" I stand up suddenly, not realizing I am saying all this out loud. That is I noticed when they all stared at me with their teary eyes. Probably thinking "What could little Momiji do?"

I have no idea what I can do but I plan on doing something, our plan will work. . . it will or. . . I do not deserve this life I have.

****

Go Momiji!! You burst out randomly!

Momiji: I LIKE LOLIPOPS AND SWEETS!!

There you go.

Kyo: Why do I love him?

Hey! You are locked up be quiet!!

Kyo: Sorry.

Well. . . Abusive Lover (Out)


	21. Chapter 21

**I must apologize that the chapters are getting so short, but I promise that will stop soon, and this story will have a lot of chapters and after this story I plan on writing other stories that conect to this one. Well you can read on now. Random fact: I like Dr.Pepper.**

* * *

After my explosion Hatori told us we had caused enough excitement for one day.

The car ride home was awkward. Haru was trying not to go black, I could tell by his expression. Normally he had this kindness twinkling in his eyes, but now his eyes gleamed with hatred and the lust of revenge.

How long can we hold off the plan?

Hatori finally talks, "Hope the visit with Rin wasn't to depressing for you guys." He says as he opens the car door.

Yuki smiles politely at Hatori and leads Tohru to her room. Haru just brushes past us and walking off. . . I hope he does not get lost again. It took me forever to find him last time.

In a cheery voice I say, "Thank you Ha'ri for all your kindness. We all appreciate you very much!" Hope I wasn't over doing it.

Hatori grins and says, "Momiji you are--"

He was interrupted by Shigure, "Tori-San!! I have an important message for you!!"

Hatori's face went from blank to annoyed. Only Shigure could ever change his expression.

Hatori says giving into Shigure's annoyance, "What is it?"

Shigure giggles and says, "Akito-San called. . . he wants you to come over now."

Hatori nods goodbye to me and leaves quickly. Whatever Akito-San wanted could not be good. . . not if it made Shigure giggle with a sick delight.

I go off to find Haru. . .

* * *

**Momiji is such a nice person! Go find Haru!! **

**Well read on to find out what that bitch Akito wants, and remember only a few of them know he is a she. Wow, that is confusing!**

**Abusive Lover (OUT)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am warning all meh readers, after this chapter the others may not be up for awhile because I will be really really really busy but as a sorry present I made this chapter an edgy cut off. . . wait! That will make you thirst for more, Mwuhaha!! I am so wizardly evil, anyways, sorry for meh being a social busy person.**

* * *

Driving as fast as I possibly could. . . What could Akito-San want?

This is not a very good sign, not if she called that nuisance Shigure. Had Shigure told Akito-San about our plan? . . . I hope not, if so all this would end in a very unhappy ending.

Pulling up to the main house I rush to Akito's room.

Getting one last deep breath I finally knocked.

I hear a cold voice inside saying, "Come in Hatori. . ."

Her voice can always send chills down your spine, even if she is in the best of moods, and especially when she is in the worse of moods.

Slowly I open the door. There she is her kimono hanging off her lanky body, and eyes peircing right through me. I know not to ask what she wants. . . so instead I wait for her to talk.

Finally she says, "My dear Hatori-San. . . I have a request for you."

This did not sound good, but as always I do not ask what. Never ask Akito questions. Because in her eyes none of us are worthy of talking to her. . . I learned that the hard way.

She continue, "I feel terribly sorry for my little bunny rabbit. . ."

Oh no, this is definitely not a good sign! What could she want with Momiji?

"Plus, I am feeling very generous. . . that is why I want you to erase his poor memory. I want him to forget all about that sick monster, Kyo-Kun. He will thank me after he no longer feels any pain or regret. . . Tell him it is a present from his gracious lord. . . You can quit standing there! I no longer need you! Next time I see you, Momiji better have forgotten that monster do you understand me? . . . You will not be allowed to check up on Kyo-Kun until that is done. . . and I would hurry."

She gives me a cold grin and says, "That monster has been through some very harsh beatings. . . if you know what I mean. . . Now leave me."

I left him before he could even finish that sentence. Not caring how hard I slammed the door, and I ran as hard as I ever have ran before. Not stopping until I reached my office.

Then I fell to my knees, so many questions running through my head.

Could I erase Momiji's memory?

What about Kyo-Kun?

Shit. . . I am in a lot of trouble. . .

* * *

**Poor Hatori, he means well. . . but he also has a hard time defying God. /T So sad.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am terribly sorry for taking so long, but I promise to hurry, hurry! I will end this story that shall satify you all. Then I am going to start a Manabe and Yuki yaoi! It is one of my other favorites! / Oh, do not own these charaters but this twisted story plot is my own.**

I wonder what Tori-San wants from me. . .

These past few weeks have been rather depressing. Ha'ri refuses to leave the hospital, Tohru stays up in her room, and Hatori and Shigure have been having secret discussions.

Slowly entering Hatori's dark messy office I see him look down at his desk. I clear my throat hoping he notices I am here. . . so far he still looks down. Clearing my throat a bit louder he suddenly looks up.

His eyes were red probably from lack of sleep, his hair was messy, and he looked like he hasn't bathed in forever.

In a Grundy voice he says, "Momiji. . . please have a seat."

Looking around the room I find a chair by his desk. It was cluttered with books and papers. Giving him a quick glance I throw everything off. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Ha'ri what - - -" He cuts me off.

"Please Momiji do not speak. . . I have some terrible news for you." He says not looking up. He slowly continues, "Akito-San has order me to. . . order me to. . ."

I place my hand on his wrinkly shirt, he slaps it off, I see tears in his eyes, and he says, "Sorry Momiji."

Before I could say anything else my mind goes blank. . .

and the room slowly fades to black.

**Yea. . . Hatori did it. What will happen next?**

**Abusive Lover (OUT)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another short but packed with information. Then again I could've added this chapter to the. . . oh well it does not matter. Oh if Shelley is reading this. . . I am sorry. **

**Now, continue reading. **

**+Depressing+**

* * *

Placing Momiji's body on the couch, (That took me a few minutes to clean off, I been to busy to clean.) I felt terrible no horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible.

Did I just do what I think I did?

Wiping back tear that burned, I went for the phone.

It rings for a few second, then I hear the icy voice say, "What do you want?!"

Trying to gain my voice back I say, "Akito-San. . . I did it. Momiji-Kun's memories of Kyo-Kun are now gone."

She laughs, her laugh is like a million needles jabbing at my ears, in other words: unbearable. "Ha ha, you finally did it. I was beginning to doubt you. Now that is done I need to visit my dear friend. . . Kyo."

Enraged by what she just said, I yell, "YOU PATHETIC BITCH!"

Her voice goes to stone, "What did you just say to me?! A bitch?! You are a disgrace to the bond we share. You are lucky you are one of my favorites or I would get rid of you. I do not deal with useless people. . . and you Hatori Sohma are useless. . . just another one of my toys."

Having said that she hung up. My heart is beating a thousand miles a minute. Did I just yell that? Hm, a bond. Does she know that this "bond" is breaking by the second. Shigure is right. . . we are the last of our kind. After this the bond will be fully broken. We just need a shining light to guide us out of misery.

Did I just get rid of that light?

Hear Momiji cry out I begin to worry. Running up to him, tears are running down his pale face. "What it wrong?" I ask my voice filled with concern.

"I feel like I have just lost something special. . . but I do not know what I have lost. This feeling is frustrating! . . . Ha'ri do you know what I lost?" He eyes glistening with tears.

Letting my emotions finally get to me, pulling him into a hug, I begin to cry. Truly I have made a mistake. But I always do what Akito says. Just a useless toy. It describes me well.

Through sobs I say, "Momiji, I have to go. . ."

He pulls back. To my surprise he was smiling. "Thanks Ha'ri. You are a caring person!"

That one stung. Secretly I think Momiji knows that I hurt him. I took away all his memories of his loved one. Just like I once did, but then again. . .

Sometimes love is letting go.

**Please, do not bother reading this. . . it is just another interruption to this story. I will have the next three chapters up June 4th. That is a promise. They will be longer, and more dramatic too! Hey I told you not to read this! ! !**

**Abusive Lover (OUT!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the delay, I wrote four fucking pages then my computer shut down so I had to start over from scratch! So yea. . . I am the worse mood. BUT! I will not keep my fans awaiting for the juicy details of this chapter. **

**No, I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did Akito would go die.**

**I am sure a lot of you agree with me! MWUHAHA! (Random)**

* * *

I have been in this cage so long that I have memorized everything in this damn room. The number of dots on the ceiling, (3,095 fucking dots) the number of spiders that apparently live here with me, (27 damn spiders) and of course where every object stands. Sometimes I think I see the objects move, but I know I am delusional.

Other times I just work out. Why? Because maybe one day if I am lucky I will be able to break through these walls to freedom. To Momjij. To my friends. . . if only. I know that will never happen but I can dream.

Well, I haven't been dreaming at all lately, more like nightmares. . .

Also I have not been eating as much as I should so I have lost quiet a bit of weight. My skin is also becomeing sickly, from the lack of nutrients, and my hair is growing longer.  
It is an annoyance. Always falling in front of my eyes.

Maybe next time I see Hatori (If I ever do!) or maybe a maid I will ask them to trim it. If not I will do it myself. Ha ha, like they would give me a pair of scissors. I would probably kill myself. My suicide note would read:

"Akito suck my 'lollipop'! You can no longer control this zodiac! -Kyo"

I would love to see the look on her face when she read that one! But. . . they would tell Momjij. . . oh shit and Tohru too! Better yet, let's not kill myself. Well, I kind of am dying as it is. . .

Plus, I will ask for me to take more than one fucking shower a week! Why must she find sick ways to torture me?!

Suddenly I hear a sound outside my door. . .

My heart skips a beat. Could it be Hatori? Has he brought Momiji with him like I asked? Oh the anticipation is killing me! All these ideas swim in my head.

Slowly the door opens, a sudden wave of disappoint ment washes over me. It is Akito. Wonder what she wants. She has not been here in awhile. Then again no one has. Depressing. Looking down so I can avoid her icy gaze.

It feels as if someone has cut out my heart and left it there to die alone.

She bends down to me and says, "My poor little monster. . . I am afraid I have some terrible news for you. It seems as if that little whiny brat, Momiji has asked for Hatori to erase his memory."

I take that back. It feel as if someone has yanked my heart, stepped, stomped, spit, cut into little ity bitty pieces, and fed to the dog. My heart is no longer here.

Could she be lying? I am in no fucking mood to deal with all this bullshit. But then again. . .  
I am not there for Momiji, it kills me without him. I can bearly imagine what he must be like with only memories.

"No, you must be lying." I say in a hush voice.

Akito grabs me by the neck stealing a breath of air from my lungs and whispers right into my ears, spending chills through out my body, "Do not! Accuse me of lying. You know it is true. How could you not see it?! You were not there for him, your memories are heavy weight to him.  
He can not take it, so now you are no longer a burden to him. Now you have no one to love you.  
You are all alone just like you should be."

Holding back tears I say, "Go."

It only took one word to set her off. I blocked her out. No idea what she is yelling at me. I let my mind drift into thought.

Momiji. . . he is so innocent. I can understand how the memories of me must have killed him slowly just like it is doing to me. But memories is all I have. The only way motivating me to live on. How could he do this?! Does he not love me? But then again . . . Hatori once told me that love is sometimes letting go.

Why did this happen to me? All I do was to be born. I never did anything wrong! Always judged by everyone. . . no one cares. Exsept Momiji. . . and Tohru. . . no Akito is wrong. They all care for me. Even that punk, Hiro. Even that spoiled little princess, Yuki. I am loved. . .

Suddenly I was pulled out of thought by a wave of pain. I focus back to reality and see a knife sticking out from my chest. Did Akito stab me?

Before leaveing me she says, "Do not defy your God."

She slams the door leaving me alone with my wound. Looking down I see blood spilling out. So much for a suicide. Ha ha, dark humor.

No. . . I am loved. . . I cannot die. But then again maybe everyone can just forget me. Follow Momiji's lead.

A lot of questions are left unanswered as I fall into a deep sleep.

Momiji's smile pops into my head.  
I must be going to heaven. . .

* * *

(Akito's View)

Washing off the knife I kept hidden in my kimono I can't help but to be happy. Did I really just stab that disgusting savage? The look of his pain as he realized he was stabbed pops into my head,  
ha ha!

The feeling of power is washing through out me.

I am God.

No matter what those useless fools do or think, they always come back to me. Our bond is inseparable!  
My mother is wrong. . . this bond is really. Very real. It courses through all our veins.

Now, I should call Hatori so he can take care of the useless pile of trash for me.

In a cheerful voice I say, "Oh Hatori. . . I have some tragic news. . . I have stabbed that pathetic monster Kyo. Please go take out the trash for me."

I hang up, I feel even more powerful then before.

The bond will never be broken. . . it is my bond. . . mine to control.

* * *

(Hatori's View)

Hanging up the phone from my surprising call from Akito. . . Did she really kill Kyo? No, there is still time for me to save him. Shit, this is all my fault I can't help but to feel guilty.

Grabbing my doctor's kit I run to the car. There is no time. I must save Kyo. Maybe some how I can undo all what I have caused. I must erase my mistakes. Please, let Kyo be alright!

Haru runs up to me and asks, "Hatori what is wrong? You look terrible!"

I say quickly, "Kyo has been stabbed by Akito!"

Not waiting for a reply, I slam the door, and hit the gas peddle. There is not time to waste! Kyo's life is on the line. . .

* * *

(Haru's View)

Walking back into the cold and noisy room (All those damn machines) I say to myself, "Kyo has been stabbed by Akito. . ."

Staring at Rin as she lays there lifeless I say, "Did you hear that?. . . Kyo has been stabbed by Akito.  
Do you hear me?!"

Throwing the chair I was sitting in against the wall I let my black side explodes at the lifeless body, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO LOOK FOR A WAY TO BREAK THE CURSE!DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES TO YOUR ACTIONS! ! ! DID YOU NOT CONSIDER MY FEELING TOWARDS YOU?! FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! . . ."

Calming down a bit I kiss Rin's dead lips, "You are making me watch you hang on to your life with all these machines. Do you know how much that kills me? Everyday I come in here hoping that you will wake up just so I can say sorry. To be with you once again. Sure I been out with Kyo, Yuki, and that one whore from Hooter's. . . but I have always loved you. . .

I begin crying on Rin, "I love you." Closing my eyes I repeat that several times.

My black side was roaring inside me. . . it took a lot to keep it there. I let all my emotions drift out of me. Letting my tears flow out. I show no shame.

Suddenly I hear a faint voice say, "Why is it raining?"

Opening my eyes to the sound of the voice I see Rin's feirce stare. . .

**Oh no! Kyo has been stabbed! Akito is slowly losing it! (Wait she already lost it) Hatori is weighing down him self with tons of grieve and guilt!(AW!) AND RIN HAS AWOKEN! (I was really debating on whether to let her die or not) So Read on I promised two more chapter for June 4th and Abusive Lover shall not let you down! Okay, I am done I need to finish writing the other two chapters!**

**Abusive Lover (OUT)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter number 26! I have started writing this at 12:53 pm. So let me see how long it take for me to finish this chapter up.**

**I better get going!**

* * *

My head filled with thought and worries, as I pull into the main house. I ran out of the car, shit forgot my doctor's kit! I quickly head back and grab the kit. I am really out of it right now!

Running to the Cat's Cage the door is wide open. There inside the dark room is the lifeless Kyo.  
Am I to late? Running over to Kyo I bend down and check his pulse. There is in fact a faint pulse line coursing through his veins. There is still time.

Picking up Kyo (He seems lighter) and my bag I go back to the car. Akito said take out the trash,  
and if I have anything to do with it, he will not be going back into that cage. Not on my watch.

Putting the limp body in the passenger's seat, I drive as fast as I ever have, and grab my cell phone. I have a few important calls to make.

* * *

(Akito's Veiw)

I watch as Hatori races out of the main house. . . what the Hell does he think he is doing?! Is that disgusting monster dead? By the looks of it I would say no. I should have checked to make sure he was taken care of.

Now that annoying doctor has him. Well, if I had to make a guess I would say that he does not plan on bringing Kyo back. Does he not understand that sick little monster deserves to be locked away? Not only for his own sake. . . but for ours?

He is a disgrace to the zodiac name! Why doesn't everyone see that?! Never in the line of history has anyone given a damn what happens to the cat. Why now?! Why must they all defy my wishes and demands!  
Don't they see that I control them?! Without me they are nothing. Even now they are pathetic and worthless!

Annoyed by all this I feel as if my power over them is fading. Why?! This bond is all I have! What is happening to it?! Why must my power over them leave me?!

Well, if I have anything to do with it they will not go unpunished. They will pay for the foolishness of their actions towards me.

No one disobeys me!

I am God!

I yell, "KURENO! ! !"

They will suffer the wrath I put upon them. No longer can they refuse me. I will not let them!

* * *

(Shigure's View)

Hanging up the phone from my call from Hatori. I absorb what he just said to me. Has Akito finally lost what bit of sanity she had? Maybe I should go visit her. . .

No, now is not the time. . .

Yuki is sitting on the couch with that Manabe kid, while Hiro watches Kisa talk to Tohru, and I get to be the bearer of bad news.

"Guys. . ."

They all turn their attention to me.

"I have some bad news. . ." All their eyes are glued to me. "Manabe, you should leave now."

Yuki stares at me, eyes filled with questions as he whispers in Manabe's ear. Manabe looks confused and kissed Yuki on the cheek. Waiting for him to fully leave everyone sits on the couch.  
Looking at me like I am the Grim Reaper, here to take their lives.

"Hatori has just called me, and Kyo has been stabbed by Akito." I say quickly, "But do not fret.  
Hatori has him at his office. Now, gather up everyone we are going to visit Kyo."

Kisa hugs up on Tohru, no one saying a word.

"Who is this Kyo?" I hear a voice from behind.

Turning around I see Momiji. . .

I forgot his memory has been taken away. No one says anything. Yuki walks over to Momiji and guides him the the car. . .

This should be interesting.

* * *

(Haru's View)

Shutting my cell phone, I look at Rin. . . she is sitting up eating some red jello. It is so good to see her. . . but then Hatori calls with some depressing news. Well, I already knew but I was trying to forget. Poor Kyo.

"I have to go." I say suddenly.

Rin puts down her jello and asks, "Why?"

Sighing I say, "Kyo was stabbed by Akito, and Hatori is taking him to his office where he wants me to go. . . Oh, he is pleased to hear you woke up, and will come by after Kyo is up and running. If he does.  
He says his pulse keeps going in and out."

She sits up, "I am coming with you."

Gently pushing her back into bed I say, "No you are not. You need to rest up. It would not be smart if I let you come with me."

She says in a fierce voice, "I been resting for Lord knows how long. I. Am. Going. With. You. That is that!"

Smiling I kiss her gently on the lips. I missed how stubborn she was.

Being a sucker I agree to let her go. Hatori is going to kill me. . .

* * *

**Woot! It is 1:19 pm! I was disctracted by how to glue this all together and I think I have it! One more chapter for today, but this story will be ending soon. Probably in the month of June.**

**Abusive Lover (OUT)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, this is the last chapter for today. I could be nice and go on. . . but it would be rushed and very sucky. (I have no idea if this story is any good, but I have a few dedicated fans) So I plan on finishing this story by the end of June. Then in a connected by not really way, I will focus on the background couple to this story Manabe and Yuki. Then I plan on doing a straight one,  
Rin and Haru and Kisa and Hiro. EWE! STRAIGHT! Lol, enough of me ranting on. It is 1:35 (I got a snack)

* * *

******

Ripping off Kyo's shirt I begin cleaning up Kyo's wound his breathing gets heavier. What the Hell is happening? Is it a seizure? I am so out of it, I forgot half the things a doctor should know! I go for my doctor's kit, and get out a needle. He will need. . . three stitches.

I believe he will be okay. . . the wound is mild. If Akito would have put more force into it then I guarantee Kyo would be a dead cat. . . man. . .thing. . . right now.

"Hatori-San. . . is Kyo-Kun going to be okay?" I hear a meak voice say from behind me.

Turning around I see Tohru crying. She is such a caring person. Along with her I also see Shigure, Ayame, (Joy, my stalker) Hiro, Kisa, Yuki, and Momiji. . . Kyo is very loved. He just does not understand that. The whole zodiac. . . besides Kureno (Wait he is no longer cursed so he does not count.) Ritsu, Haru, and Rin. Never in the history of the Sohma's has this many people cared for the cat.

Smiling at Tohru I say, "Yes he will be okay. . . it is just a minor wound."

Yuki hugs onto Tohru's shoulders and asks, "What will you do after he wakes up?"

Hiro yells, "He can't go back to the cage! ! ! Akito will kill him!"

Kisa buries her face in Tohru's dress in cries.

There is so much emotion in the air. . .

I say holding back some emotions, "No, Kyo will go home. I will talk to Akito-San about all of this."

Hiro says trying to be brave, "That is not enough! Akito-San will make you give Kyo-Kun back! This is not fair! Why must we listen to him?! There are more of us and less of him!"

Ignoring Hiro's comment I say, "I will do whatever I can in my power to make sure Kyo-Kun can stay with all of you. This caous Akito-San is causing will stop. He. . ." I sigh.

It is weird calling her a guy, but only a few of us know.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR KYO'S HEALTH!" A sudden burst comes from behind them all.

We all turn to see Ritsu in tears. To my surprise in guy clothes to!

Tohru overwhelmed with emotion hugged Ritsu turning him into a monkey.

Momiji asks suddenly, "Who is this Kyo? . . ."

Everyone is in dead silence.

"Psh, does he not know that ass Kyo is his boyfriend?"

Oh joy, it is Haru and he brought Rin with him. What part of make sure Rin gets rest does he not comprehend!  
There is nothing I can do about it now.

The room crowded with now everyone of the zodiacs.

Momiji says, "Rin? . . . They told me you were in a coma! Wait. . . this Kyo is my boyfriend?! You have to be joking. He is. . . a guy. I am. . . a guy."

Rin laughs, "Haru was right, Hatori did take your memory. You forgot you were a queer."

Yuki stares at Rin and says, "Rin. It is nice to see you but shut up."

Before Rin could yell at Yuki we all turn our attention to Kyo.

"What the fuck happened?! Is this Hell?!" We hear Kyo ask in a frustrated voice.

No one says a word. Kyo's eyes stares at everyone of us, and we stare back.

Oh no. . . Momiji!

* * *

(Kyo's Veiw)

My eyes linger upon all their faces. I forgot what they all looked like. They were only memories to me, and now I see them here. This has to be a dream. I am dead. Akito stabbed me, "Am I dead?" I ask.

That was a stupid question, but I was dead serious.

Hatori says, "No, you are very much alive."

I stare at Hatori. He looked like he just got back from an attach from a wild bear. In other words, not a pretty sight.

Looking around the room once again I see Yuki holding on to Tohru, Kisa tugging at Tohru's dress, Hiro holding Kisa's hand not letting his eyes off me. . . like if I was actually dead, Ritsu was muttering his apologies to the world, Ayame was trying to hold back a speech, Shigure was just smiling at me like nothing ever happened, Haru has his arm around Rin's waist I guess they are back together. . . good for him, and then. . . I see Momiji.

He is just staring at me. It is true, he has no idea who the fuck I am!

"Momiji. . ." I let my voice trail off.

Sitting up quickly, to quickly, a rush of pain goes through out my body and I let out a scream.

Shit! Damn! Fuck!

My body aches and so does my heart. Long have I longed to see Momiji, and now that I do he does not even know who the fuck I am!  
I could kill Hatori, but I know that he feels awful so I will spare him. For now.

Momiji steps closer to me and asks, "Do I know you?"

His question burns. . .

Momiji does not know who I am!

Hatori speaks up, "I would like for everyone to leave. Kyo will be back in a few hours, I need to clean him up some."

No one objected to Hatori's order. Shigure prances off with Ayame who is blabbing to Yuki about something, probably happy I am alive. That or telling him a useless story.

Tohru smiles gently at me and takes Hiro and Kisa with her.

Ritsu gives me one more sorry for something he didn't even do, but I barely heard what he said. My eyes were glued to Momiji. Who just stood there. Speachless.

Momiji gave me one last look trying to figure things out, but apparently still does not know who I am.

"Him not knowing me hurts more then this wound" I say when Momiji is out of sight.

Hatori just sighs, and gets out a pair of scissors.

When he said cleaned up he meant it!

* * *

**Poor Kyo! For such a pain he really does care for Momiji, ugh. I wish Hatori did not erace his memory! Now you guys who are reading this have to wait a day or two for the next chapter! Will you survive?! Mwuhaha. . . wait! I need readers so . . . keep living! I need time to think. **

**Hatori: But you are the one who made me!**

**AL: . . . Oh yea. . . that's right I control this story. Ha ha, I am God of this story!**

**Akito: NO I AM GOD! DO NOT DEFY MY POWER! ! ! MWUHAHA!**

**AL: . . . I am going to walk away from this. . . (RUNS!)**

**Abusive Lover (OUT!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is not the longest, but I am satisfied with it. This story is almost over. **

* * *

Feeling more refreshed (thanks to Hatori) I ask to talk to Momiji alone. Looking in the mirror I even look my refreshed.

There was an awkward pause before he answered with a yes. Kind of nervous. . . he does not remember me. All the times we had are now gone. Ironic right when he loses his memory I get stabbed and get to come back. (Well, that is until Akito comes and fetches me. . . wow I feel like a pet. . . no comment)

What if Momiji is telling Hatori right now he does not want to talk to that man on the couch, because,  
everyone is calling him his boyfriend. Which I am. . . Right? But even with his memories of me gone there is no way that kid could be straight. Great! I just imagined him with another guy. I am jealous of a guy that is a figment of my imagination! . . . I been locked up for way to long.

"Excuse me. . ." I hear a meak voice from behind.

Turning my attention away from the mirror I see Momiji shyly tugging at his hat. Smiling at him I motion my hand for him to sit by me. (Sitting on the couch in case you are wondering) He hesitates for a minute or two, but eventually he makes his way on the other side of the couch.

"Is it true. . . Are you my boyfriend?" He ask his face flushes a bright red as he looks down at his lap.

Trying not to laugh I say, "Before I got locked away you were considered my boyfriend. . . but you may not believe or know this. . . but your memory of me was taken away."

Still looking down he says, "Hatori told me about that. . . it was because of Akito. . . you are going to be taken back. . . so . . ." He leaves his sentence unfinished.

I couldn't stop myself. . . I pulled Momiji closer to me and whispers in his ear, "Please. . . don't tell me you forgot all the good times we had together. . . even if it's not true. . . just do not tell me." Tears began falling from my eyes. Great, that cage took all the manhood I had left.

Pathetic.

Momiji awkwardly pulls away from me, "I am sorry. . .Kyo?" I nod at the sound of my name and he continues, "Well, Kyo-Kun I do not remember you, and will not lie about it. . . Truly I am sorry, and hopefully you don't have to go back to Akito-San. . . Goodbye." He gets up and begins walking to the door.

The moment I yurned for, to see Momiji again, is just leaving me here. "Please. . . this is not like me, I don't beg or plea. . . but . . . being locked away. . . I always had my memories of you, and that is what kept me going.  
I wanted to wait for the day. . . the day I could come back, and you would be there smiling that cute smile; calling me your kitten. . ." I put my head down in defeat.

This is all pointless. . .

Once your memory is taken by Hatori there is only a one in a million chance you'll get it back. Really if I ever see Akito again I will cut off his. . . wait he is a girl. Damn it! I will kill her!

Now I have lost all control! I begin sobbing. Not even trying to hold back any of my tears. . .

"Kitten?"

I wipe away the tears in my eyes, and see Momiji staring at me.

Great, he saw me cry.

Shit, damn, Fuck!

He inches a little closer to me, "Did you just say 'your kitten' ?" He asks eyes glistening.

I just nod. I am not even going to bother trying to form words. Already lost enough pride, I 'll hang on to what I have now.  
Ha ha, not much.

Suddenly he leaps at me. Hugging around my neck, and talking so fast I barely heard a word.

Um. . . What just happened?

**

* * *

**

Clueless Kyo. . . But there shall be more!

Abusive Lover (OUT)

Kyo: It is always "Poor Kyo" or "Stupid Cat" Now it's "Clueless Kyo" ?! Walks away angry and ranting on

I think I made Kyo upset. . . heh-heh.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! Here to save the day! ! !**

I have no clue who I am hugging, but the feeling I once had has now been filled. Is this guy what I was missing? That feeling that made me so sad is now gone. But he seems so familiar. . .

I lift up from his neck, "I may not remember who you are, but I know. . . that you mean a lot to me."

He smiles at me and tries saying something, but he is interrupted by a big "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" and girlish giggles.

Kyo turns a bright red as he begins yelling at Shigure and Ayame. They quickly run out. . . I can't help myself. I begin bursting out in a fit of laughter. Hearing me laugh he quickly turns around. His eyes pierceright through me, but I can not help it! He is just so funny! How he reacts to everything. It is just so flipping hilarious!

He snaps, "What are you laughing at you damn brat?!"

Rolling over from laughing I say, "You have such a temper. . . it is funny."

Blushing he says, "You'll get use to my temper. Now stop laughing before I punch you!"

Still laughing I say, "You would hit someone you love?"

SMACK!

He hit me right upside the head. Knocking me to the ground.

The room is all spinny looking. My head hurts! Did he really just smack me?!

"Momiji, you really don't remember him much. Heh, he has a hot temper, and even if he loves you. . . don't tease him." Yuki says holding back from laughing.

Rubbing my head I whine, "Kyo-Kun hit me!"

Haru appears behind Yuki and says, "Wow, just like old days. What did Momiji do to get Kyo fired up?"

Yuki simply says, "He teased him."

"Aw, that is so cute!" Haru says poking at Kyo.

Kyo punches Haru right in the gut, "Shut up you stupid cow! That is not 'cute'!"

Haru begins taunting Kyo. "Come on Kitty. Give it your best shot! Is this really what you want poor innocent Momiji to see you as, a hot tempered bully?"

Kyo's face flushes with anger, "I don't give a damn what that kid thinks of me!" He yells kicking Haru, sending him flying through the wall.

Ouch, that had to hurt. I never knew Kyo was so strong. . . then again I don't even know him. But his actions seem very familiar to me. Maybe if I watch him and hang out with him long enough I will begin to remember. That or I will have to start all over again.

Yuki sighs, "Kyo! You stupid cat, why don't you just cool it! This isn't a very good first impression for Momiji."

Kyo turns to Yuki and begins running at him yelling, "Why won't you people shut up! I don't care!"

Yuki dogdes Kyo's fierce attack. Making it look so graceful and so simple. Kyo runs straight through the wall, that must hurt. Kyo is strong, but Yuki is stronger. I guess it is natural for the rat to be the strongest of all the zodiacs. Hm, I am learning a lot in just one day.

Yuki says, "Kyo-Kun, quit acting stupid. We all know you do care what Momiji thinks, because, if you didn't give a damn you wouldn't be fighting with us. . . Now would you?"

Kyo got up from his fall, and yelled, "You spoiled rotten rat! You think you are better then all of us don't you?"

Yuki just shrugs his shoulders and leaves. Kyo got angry and begins yelling.

"Well, at least it is not my house you guys are destroying." Shigure says sipping his cup of tea.

Hatori doesn't bother yelling or anything, and Ayame is ranting on about something. Which made Kyo yell louder.

"You do this a lot don't you Kyo-Kun?" I ask in a timid voice.

He stops yelling and stares at me.

* * *

(Kyo's View)

Wow, he really does not remember anything. Heh, this is an odd feeling. . . not to be known by someone I grew up with all my life. How can someone forget everything so easily. . . Well, it doesn't help having Hatori in the family. The guy looks terrible, he must feel awful for what he did. Especially since he is not yelling at me for ruining his office. I guess he feel rather guilty.

It must be hard for him to watch me try to talk to Momiji, and him being so damn clueless. . . all because of something he did. That is why I do not blame him.

"Well, maybe I do. Got a problem with that?!" I say, being a bit to mean. I can't tell if I was yelling or not. . . that is sad when you yell and gripe so much. . . sorry off topic here.

"No. . . I actually think it's cute." He says blushing and looking down at his lap tugging at the edge of his shirt.

Everyone in the room was holding back giggles and comments. Tohru was the only one who was staring at me pitying what I am going through. She is a good friend. Kind and compassionate. Again off topic! Being locked away for so long I forgot how everyone is. . .

"If I would've known it was going to be like this when I came home. . . I would've stayed locked up in that damn cage!" I yell at them.

A sudden cold voice replies, "That will not be a problem my little monster."

We all turn around to see who was speaking.

Even though we all knew, but none of us wanted to believe who it was. . .

* * *

**You all know who the voice is. . . even if we don't want to believe it.**

**Abusive Lover (OUT!)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ha ha, Abusive Lover here. Bet a lot of you hate me? A roller coaster. Happy to sad. Well, don't hate me yet!**

* * *

There she was. . . with Kureno there letting Akito hang off him.

He makes me sick. How can he deal with Akito like that. But then again he may not be part of the zodiac curse, but he is just as bad as the rest of us.

Shigure leans to my ear and whispers, "Hatori what are we going to do?"

Ayame joins him, "We aren't just going to hand poor Kyo-Kyo are we?"

Joy, no pressure here. . . What do I do? Like Ayame said I just can't hand him over. Momiji just got to see him again, and thanks to me he cannot even remember him! But if I get Akito to agree to let him free then Momiji could maybe remember him. With a trigger of something. I am in to deep. . .

"Akito-San, may we talk in my office?" Was that my voice? It sounded so firm and strong. Maybe I will have some luck.

Akito nods and whispers something in Kureno's ear. He nods his head like he has been given an order.

In my office Akito took the chair behind the desk, and I was stuck in a visitor chair.

Her tone sharp she asks, "What do you want to talk about Hatori? You know why I came here."

Loosening my tie I say, "Yes I do know why you came here, and I strongly suggest that you just leave. Kyo-Kun is not in any health to go back in that cage. Nor do I think he will ever be able to go in there."

Akito knocks my lamp off my desk, sending it flying to the wall, and shattering it into a million pieces. She yells, "Whom are you to tell me what to do and what not to do! You are not in charge here! If I wanted to take that disgusting monster back to where he belongs then who are you to stop me?! I am your God! You do not defy my wishes and commands!"

Trying to keep my cool I say, "I am his doctor and it would no--"

She interrupted me, "You are not his doctor! You are mine! You follow my orders first! Now this conversation is over! I am taking Kyo Sohma back where he belongs."

"What kind of God locks his fellow man in a cage?! You are not almighty as you think you are! Now I say when this conversation is over! You may have taken love from me once, but this time you will not!" I lost my cool. And to Akito.

She slapped me across my face. It burns but I have to act tough. She says, "Kyo is mine. You are mine. All of you are mine."

"I'll be right back." I say in a soft tone.

"And why is that?! Did I tell you that you could leave?!" She asks as she slaps me again, and right in the same spot. Ouch.

Looking down in defeat I say, "To bring Kyo in here."

She smiles, "Very well then. Go get him."

Walking out of the room I head for my medicine cabinet.


	31. Chapter 31

****

Story almost over. . . three or five more chapters. :(

* * *

Sweat rolling down the back of my neck. Could I really do this? What brought on this sick twisted idea?

Trying to sound calm I say, "Ayame!"

His face brightens, "What is it Tori-San?"

"Make me some of your tea. Akito-San in thirsty." I say wondering if I sounded in charge.

Ayame rushes to the kitchen.

"So how is it going with Akito-San?" Shigure asks with an eyebrow up.

"It is going well. . ."

Shigure leans into my ear and whispers, "Hatori-San. I know what you are up to. Are you sure this is the way to do it?"

Pushing Shigure away I put my hand in my pocket feeling the bottle. . .

"Shigure, this is the only way." I say.

"Tsk-tsk, you have gone to the dark side Tori-San." He pats me on my back in heads with the rest of the family.

We all need to break free of this insane curse. It is the first time all the zodiacs are born. . . it is a sign. Shigure has told me countless times. It will end soon. I am the guy to do it.

Ayame rushes back handing me the trey. Without another word I head back to my office.

Akito had her feet propped on my desk. Noticing me she laughs and says, "Do you think you can bribe me with some pathetic tea?"

I shrug and say, "It is Ayame's tea."

She tries hiding a smile, "Very well then. Pour me some then."

Everyone loves Ayame's tea. He barely makes it for anyone. I am sure Akito-San has not had any since New Year's. The one time of year everyone gets some of Ayame's tea. I get it anytime I want. Ayame is such a gentle and kind guy. He just needs to learn how to shut up sometimes.

Putting the tea trey on my table, I turn my back to Akito, and reach for the poison in my pants pocket. Yes, I plan to poison Akito-San.  
But if I do not use the right amount he could survive this. That wouldn't be to pleasant. For any of us. Reaching in my other pocket for the measuremeant cup I quickly pour the right amount. At least I hope it is the right amount.

"Hurry up!" Akito snaps at me.

Poaring a little more then I wanted to in the cup I panic. There is no time to pour another. . . shit. Grabbing Akito's cup I walk over to her. She looks at me as if she suspects something. Was I caught? . . . No way, how could she have known.

Taking a sip on my tea I hand her the cup of poison. I can't go through with this. . .

She gulps down the tea not savoring it. Like she ever does.

She smiles, "Guess it was my time to go."

Looking at her confused I ask what she meant. She begins shaking involuntarily and says, "Kureno!"

Kureno steps into the room, "Did you actually drink it?"

She nods, "Thanks for the warning you useless man, but my time is done here. May you all. . ." She collapses to the floor. Kureno rushes over to her mumbling to her. She slaps him, "I hope you join me in Hell Kureno. . . How does it feel to waste your whole life? . . . Now you know how I feel."

Stepping over to Akito I say, "Akito-San. . . this is goodbye." Turning to Kureno I say, "You have about five minutes."

He stands up, "That won't be neccersary. . . Hatori-San, you are right this is goodbye." He leaves the room. Akito laughing at him.

She spits in my face, "You are all worthless." Her body shakes some more, and then it all goes limp.

Checking her pulse it is final. . .

She is dead.

* * *

**Akito is smarter then we give her credit for, but at last the God of the zodiacs is in Hell. How will the others view this? Kureno is finally free,  
and in a way so is Hatori.**

**Abusive Lover (Out)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Writing these last chapters are really depressing. I have decided on 33 chapters. So I hope you enjoy the last two and wait for the other stories. :)**

**Also, I know that when one God dies there is another born. I am a big Fruits Basket fan. . . just wait and you will see.**

* * *

The anticipation is killing me. Do I have to go back into the damn cage? Hatori. . . he cannot defy that damn gender confused bitch.

Kureno hurried past all of us. Tohru tries stopping him, but he just brushes her off. This is defiantly not a good sign.  
Hatori arrives out of his office.

Shigure looks up from reading the newspaper and asks, "So? Any news?"

Hatori simply says, "She is dead."

Saying that he rushes out of the building. Just like Kureno did. Even brushes Tohru off. The room becomes crazy. Everyone asking what he was talking about, and who is dead. I forgot they do not know Akito is a heartless girl not a heartless guy.  
Which explains why she was so messed up. But is she really dead?

Shigure yells, "ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!"

The rooms gets silent very quickly.

Shigure smiles, "Now, since you guys are all acting like little kids; I am going to treat you like one. Raise your hand if you have a question."

Does he really think we are going to follow that rule? How old does. . . looking around everyone had their hand up. Might as well. I put my hand up to. Shigure enjoying the sight of us looking like bakas says, "Let's have our honor guess, Kyo, ask his question first."

Putting my hand down I ask, "When Hatori said, 'She is dead.' He did mean Akito?" Might as well expose Akito's secret. If she is dead, I am sure she will not mind. Ha ha, even dead that bitch would raise Hell.

Hiro says in a blunt voice, "You baka! Akito-San is a man." He folds his arms, and mutters under his breath. That kid is still a smartass punk. I missed that about him.

Shigure looks at Ayame who just throws his arms up in defeat, "Well. . . that is not quite true Hiro-San. Akito-San was actually born a girl, but being head of the family she had to be a guy. . . Actually no one really knows why she did it. I guess she felt like she had to because there never has been a woman as head of the Sohma family." He laughs nervously.

Shigure took over, "Guys! Be quiet!. . . It is true Akito is. . . well was a girl. Kyo-Kun we do not know if she is dead. Hatori may have been joking."

Rin laughs, "Then where is he. . . um, she?"

Ayame rushes to Hatori's office and when he came out he had the dead body of Akito laying limply in his arms. What a sight. All caos rose in the room. Shigure yells, "QUIET!. . . Now we know Akito-San is in fact dead. There will be no more questions! Now all of you go back to where ever it is you belong! We will discuss these matters later on."

Mutter and mumbles fills the room as each of us leave. Haru suggest that he and Rin go back to Kugura's (Which she still hasn't talked to any of us. I'll go visit her sometime.) Rin laughs and says they will go back to the hospital. Which is a good idea,  
Hatori is already in a bad mood. Haru comes up and I hug both him and Rin goodbye. It is good to see Haru with someone who truly makes him happy. Ritsu jumps on me saying sorry he never did anything. I throw him off me. When he stands back up I give him a goodbye hug. He walks out yelling useless apologies. Yuki comes up to me with Tohru at his side. "Are you coming?" I tell him I will wait a little longer, and then I will meet up with him and Tohru. Tohru tells me how much she misses me, and they leave. There will be plenty of time to ketch up when I get back home. Ayame and Shigure make some calls and are dealing with far more important matters then me.  
Momiji is the last one. He shyly walks up to me, "Um. . . wanna walk me back home?" His face turns a light pink. I just nod, and we head out.

We just walk in silent. I have no idea what to say so I will wait for Momiji to talk.

(Momiji's View)

Why isn't this strange orange headed guy not talking?! Did I do something?! Maybe I should talk first!

Owe! My head hurts!

* * *

(Back to Kyo)

I look over to Momiji, and he is tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He was as cute as ever with his girlish outfits, blond hair, innocent face, and a cheerful personality. To think this kid thought he was straight. I couldn't help but to let out a little laugh. Momiji looks over at me blushing. I just look down to hide my smile.

"Tell me something about you." Momiji says suddenly.

I look over at him and ask, "Like what?"

He shrugs his shoulders. Poor thing, he is trying to talk to me. . . and all I can do is be an ass. I say, "As you know I am very as they say hot tempered. I like high places. . . very much like a cat. In case you do not know, I am the cat. Hated by all. But you were the only one who actually cared. . . Well, Tohru does to, but not in a way that you do. In a way, you helped everyone see that me getting locked up is pointless. . . and cruel. I guess I am gay." Momiji laughs and I give out a chuckle and go on, "Just so that we are clear. You. Are. Gay." Momiji looks over at me blushing as he playfully hits me. "I also hate leeks. So if you ever decide cooking do not cook leeks. Unless you want me to hate you."

He teases, "I thought you love me."

Smiling I say, "Hey! Do not get cocky. . . You are cute and all. . ." I stopped it at there. Talking about how gay we are is something I would rather ignore, "That is pretty much all about me. I am not anything special. . . Oh! You gave me this annoying nickname that I have sadly gotten used to. Kitten. You call me your Kitten." I look down. Not knowing why I said that. I hate that nickname, and he finally forgets all about it. I am stupid enough to remind him of it. Damn it.

"Kitten . . . That sounds so familiar." He rubs his head in confusion.

He looks so damn cute I cannot contain myself. I pull Momiji to me. He looks shock. Pulling him as close as possible, I lean down, and give his a light kiss on the lips. Whispering in his ear, "Let me take you someplace that is special to me."

He does not say anything as I grab his hand. I am going to take him to the one place that is sure to bring back his memories of me.

The roof.

* * *

(Yuki's View)

"Please!. . . We can work this out!. . . It is not my fault I been busy. A lot has come up that is out of my control. . . Yes, you are very important to me, but this is a bit. . . No, no, no! . . . Please. . ." Throwing my cell phone against the wall I lay my head down on my pillow in defeat.

Tohru pops her head in, "Um. . . Sohma-Kun? Is there something you would like to talk to me about?"

I smile and say, "No. I am okay Honda-San."

She smiles nervously, "Are you sure? . . . You kinda threw your cell phone against the wall. Heh-heh."

Sitting up I say, "I just really hate technology. Now let us prepare a meal so when everyone gets back there will be food."

She jumps up in excitement and says, "That is a wonderful idea! Let's go!"

She grabs my hand as she leads me to the kitchen. I need something to take my mind off things. . .

(Kyo's View)

Leading Momiji up the latter to the roof he is asking a million of questions. When we sit down on the roof, and he is still asking questions as if his life depended on it. I place my fingers on his lip shushing him. He blushing and obeys my command. I truly did miss him. Moving Momiji onto my lap I say, "I wish you could remember me, and all the good times we had."

Cupping my hands on his cheek I bring his lips to me. At first Momiji was a little shock, but in a few seconds we were in full make out mode.  
Momiji pulls back, "Is this the right thing to do?" I pull off his shirt as an answer. He forgot how aggressive I am. He was a little nervous .Rubbing his back I whisper in his ear, "I love you."

He gently kisses my neck as we pull off one another's clothes.

This is going to be a great night.

* * *

(Shigure's View)

Finally done calling just about every Sohma I look over to Ayame, "What is Tori-San thinking?! He knows it does not end when one God dies! There will be another one born, and until then we still have to go by his rules. In case of death Akito's mom will have to take over. . . and she is one crazy bitch. If we thought Akito was bad. . ."

Ayame nods his head, "Tori-San had to of had a reason."

"I did have a reason." Speaking of the devil it is Hatori Sohma in the flesh.

"Well what is it? It was pointless killing her." I ask with a bit of anger. I actually cared for that woman. . . in a way.

"I been looking into this curse lately. . . I think I have found a solution." He says taking a seat by Ayame.

Hm, now I am interested. How long has he been looking into this? Does he know all what I know? . . . This cannot be good.

* * *

**Yea, I do not go into details on yaois. Yuris. Yes. Yaois. No. Expect the last chapter to be very long, and with a happy ending for all you hopeless romantics.**

**Abusive Lover (Out)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sadly my readers this is the last chapter. :( As you all know I do not own Fruits Basket just doing a fanfiction.**

* * *

The light shines directly in my eyes, and I let out a groan. Momiji wakes looking at me he says, "I had sex with a total stranger." He groans and falls back on the roof. He looks so much older then what I remember, but still no matter what he is still so innocent. At least mentally. He he.

I laugh and pull him to my chest, "At least it is not someone from those fruity gay bars." I say with a grin.

Momiji laughs as he nuzzles up to me. Maybe it is a good thing he does not remember me. This is a chance to start over. I like the sound of that. A clean slate.

I don't know how long we were laying up on the roof when I heard someone climb up. Sighing in annoyance I tell Momiji to throw his pants on. (He was already in his boxers and as was I) He looks at me puzzled but does what I say. Groggily I put my pants on, and I throw on my botton shirt; but don't bother buttoning it. When Momiji has his pants on (took him awhile because he is so sleepy. Wonder why. He he.) I set him in my lap, and wait for whoever it is climbing up the latter.

Tohru pops her head up blushing she says, "Um, Kyo-Kun. . . Momiji. . . Hatori wants to talk to all the zodiacs." She was looking down like we were actually naked. I ask when do we have to be down there and she replies, "Um, right now."

Groaning I kiss Momiji lightly on the lips, and we head down the latter to the living room. Looking back at Momiji his hair was a total wreck, (Bet mine is too.) his pink shirt is on backwards, and his orange suspender things are hanging loose. Hm, wonder what all of them will think. Ha ha, that thought made me laugh. When we got to the living room I saw everyone! On the couch was Yuki, Haru, Rin, and Tohru sat right by Rin. In the chair by the couch is where Hiro and Kisa were cuddling to each other for comfort. Ritsu is rocking in the rocking chair to soothe him some. Shigure is leaning against the wall chattering to Ayame. To my surprise Kureno was standing in the corner. I wouldn't have notice him if the light hadn't of shun on him. Kagura was no where to be seen and Hatori was probably in his office. They all turn their attention to Momiji and me. Momiji blushes and I give them I all big grin pulling Momiji closer to me as we sit in the opposite corner of Kureno.

Whatever this is, it must be big. I look over at Rin talking, "Hey Kagura! I haven't seen you in a long time." Looking past Momiji I see Kagura. Wow, she has changed. No longer is she in those childish clothes, but instead she is in a woman's suit. She scans the room,  
and when she spots me she gives me a friendly nod. She looks at Momiji and then back at me. I could tell she was a bit disgusted, but she does not say anything. Guess it is sinking in for her. That I am actually gay. Wow, that sounds weird. Me, Kyo Sohma, a homosexual. I let out a chuckle, and lean my head against the wall. Momiji shyly looks back at me, and grabs my hand. Guess he is comfortable with me. That is a very good thing.

Suddenly the whole room gets silent. I focus my attention back to reality, and I see Hatori standing at the entrance of the living room. This really must be serious. He clears his throat and says, "I have an important message to all the zodiacs. . . and Tohru-San." We all eagerly wait to hear what he has to say. We already know that Akito-San is dead. So what could this be? Probably news on the new God. I forgot all about that one.

Hatori loosens his tie, "As you all know Akito-San is now dead. But there--" He was rudely interrupted by Hiro saying, "Do you know that killing Akito-San was pointless? And you will probably pay for your actions?" Hatori glares at Hiro sending him sinking into his chair.  
He begins again, "I would like it if no one would speak until I am done. . . Anyways, Akito-San is dead. We all know that. I know all of you are wondering why I did, and why are we all here. Well, I been doing some major research and think; and I have come to a conclusion. Isn't it weird that for once all the zodiacs are born, our God is a girl, and one of us managed to be free of the curse." Everyone turns to Kureno as he backs into the corner even farther. "My conclusion is that this is the last banquet. All of us here to say goodbye to this curse. We will be holding the last banquet at Akito-San's funeral. I do not know if we will be rid of our zodiacs yet, but I do know there will not be another God. Akito-San was the last one. Her death came earlier then plan, but the cercumstances were necessary. Usually if our God dies their parents take over until the other God was born, but Ren has told me that will not be necessary. When I asked why she told me that in a dream of hers and Akito's they were told that she is the last God. After this there will be no more. But Shigure and Kureno have told me that with true love the zodiac curse will break. So if you will all be patient. The curse will break one day. And the Sohma's are free." He leans against the whole. All of us were to stunned to speak.

Can all of this be true? Is the curse actually over. "What about me? Will I go to the funeral." I realized that was me that spoken.

Hatori shrugs and says, "Why not. All of us will be there. Just to prove this is it."

Hiro asks, "How are you so sure?"

Hatori shrugs again, "That is all. You may leave." Saying that he left. I kiss Momiji's neck as I move him off me. I go over to Kagura for some closure.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" I ask her.

She turns around surprise that it is me and says, "Well. . . You are. . . not the Kyo-Kun that I love, and I thought it would be best if I ignored you so you could go on with your life." I smile, "We need to hang out sometime." She nods in agreement, and leaves with Rin and Haru. Yuki comes up to me with a real depressed look upon his face, "What is wrong with you Princess?" I ask. He looks up at me, "Manabe broke up with me." Tohru hugs Yuki insuring that it will be okay. I pull them both in for a group hug, and we laugh like we just told a joke. It was great to be back. Ayame comes up and joins the group hug. Laughing with us.  
Shigure pulls the group all apart saying that we have gone mad. Maybe that was true. Momiji creeps past us and walks upstairs.

Tohru pokes at my side, "Go get your girl." She says teasing. Ayame and Shigure begin teasing at me too.

I ignored them. I had plenty of time to kick their ass later. Knocking on the door, I let myself in, and I do not see Momiji anywhere. I walk over to the bathroom.  
There is he. He is preparing him self a bath. I clear my throat. He jumps up, "Kyo-Kun?" He asks in embaressment. I walk over to him, and he back up into the shower.  
I smile as I turn the knob onto cold. I kiss him passionately on the lips, and he pulls back, "Kitten!" He hugs his arms around me.

So that is all it took. . . a cold shower.

* * *

_The last banquet went as plan. As Akito Sohma lays there dead the whole zodiac (even the cat) danced the night away. Some would say this was a day to mourn, but how could they? But out of respect they all said there goodbyes as nicely as they possible could. They were at last free to do what they wanted with their lives. Maybe they will all be free on day. But for now it is only Kureno. He looks upon Akito's dead body feeling as if he should be mourning, but he can't.  
At last he is also free. Was that love? Or was it pity? _

_He turns around as Tohru is smiling at him. She was the angle of the zodiacs. _

_A happy ending. . ._

_For now._

* * *

**:( The story, "Cold Shower" is over. But do not fret! There will be a sequel staring the lovely Prince Yuki. What trouble will be caused? Maybe someone will also be ridden of this dreadful curse? Or some will not know what to do since there is no longer a God? All questions I do plan on answering.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this. Come back in a week I will have the other story up and running.**

**Abusive Lover (OUT)**


	34. The Next

The Sequel is out.

Princess Mess is the name.

Abusive Lover (Out!) 


End file.
